When Wings are Cut
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Wren Martin has lived a gruesome and painful five years. But when Leo finds her in an alley, what will be the outcome? Sequal to Hesitate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait ya'll, but I was having computer troubles 8(. This is my new story. Don't worry, I'll still be writing the Hesitate series. Hope you enjoy!**

_Leonardo's POV_

'_Keep a steady pace, Leo,' _I thought to myself as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. _'Remember to breathe; in through the nose, out through the mouth, in through the nose…'_

It was a quiet, rainy night in New York tonight. Cold, yes, but nice. It was my turn to go out on patrol. I saw a bigger alley and picked up speed a little more to gain better momentum. I jumped as hard as my legs would let me. I landed on the other side perfectly. _'Wait, what was that?' _I saw something down in the alley that seemed oddly out of place. I turned around and gazed into the alley. There was a figure down there that looked like it was sleeping next to a pile of garbage. _'It's probably just a homeless person.'_ Did homeless people usually sleep out in the open rain in an alley? I decided out of pure curiosity to jump down into the alley to investigate a bit better. When I got close enough, I realized with horrified shock that the figure was horribly injured, unclothed, and _female. _I could feel a small blush as I gazed at this girl. I suddenly realized that the position she was laying in was cutting off her air supply because her shoulder was digging into her windpipe. Trying my best to avert my eyes from her feminine areas, I turned her over so that she was on her back. Slowly but surely, her face went from purple to a bruised tan.

'_Jesus.'_ This girl was covered in bruises, cuts, and fractures from head to toe. Her face held many different cuts, a welt on her cheekbone the size of a golf ball, scratches over her eyes and nose, bruises under the scratches, and a black eye. Her arms were slightly better, considering the lack of long scratches. There were mostly just bruises and old scars. Her left leg barely even looked like a leg because of the odd angles that her joints were at. The other leg had one large bruise that went from the outside top of her thigh all the way to her knee cap. The most disturbing thing was her chest. Above her breasts, someone had carved with a knife: P.D. PROPERTY. I shuddered at the thought of the pain that would have caused her. I suddenly noticed something that made me get out my shell cell as fast as possible. There was a knife sticking out of her side and she was bleeding nonstop. I dialed the desired number and waited.

"Hello?" said the familiar voice after the first ring.

"Donny?" I said.

"Hey Leo," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I found someone here in an alley when I was on my way home. She's hurt really bad and bleeding like crazy. I need you and the guys to come down here and help."

"Where is she bleeding?"

"There's a knife sticking out of her side."

"Okay," Donny said with urgency in his voice, "gently pull the knife out of her side and cover the wound with any piece of cloth you can find to stop the bleeding. We'll be there soon."

"Alright, Don," I said. He hung up and I put away my phone.

I walked over to the girl, got on my knees, and lifted her so that she was resting on my thighs. As gently as I possibly could, I grabbed the knife. _'I'm sorry.'_ I tugged it out in one pull and winced as if she would wake up. She didn't. Without further delay, I took off my mask and placed it over the wound.

Suddenly, I heard a small moan. I looked down with wide eyes and saw half-opened, chocolate brown eyes staring right back. I was speechless and her eyes got wider. Her breath got shallow and deep and she opened her mouth. I put my hand over her mouth right before the scream could escape her lips.

"Please don't scream," I whispered pleadingly. "I'm not gonna hurt you." The girl's breath got better, but her eyes continued to glow with petrified fear. "I'm gonna let go of your mouth now, okay? First, you have to promise that you won't scream. Promise?" She nodded. I took my hand from her mouth. She looked down at herself and blushed. She looked back up at me and I blushed as well.

Suddenly, there was a set of headlights and the sound of screeching brakes was heard. Relief rushed over me as I saw my brothers: Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo hurrying over to us. Raph took one look at the girl in my arms and a hint of anger glowed in his eyes. He looked back to the door of the truck and held his hand out. A lime green hand with long nails grabbed it and my adopted sister, Sukari, stepped out.

"Sukari," Donny said, getting his kit out, "I'm going to need your help getting her into the van. Take these," he handed Sukari a pair of splints and bandages, "and set her leg as best as you can."

"Okay Donny," Sukari replied. She walked over to me and I could feel the girl in my arms tense up.

"Can't you just heal it, Sukari?" I asked. Sukari was able to heal herself and others with her bare hands in seconds.

"No," she said with guilt. "Her leg has been broken and fractured in exactly ten places. The joints are all out of place. If I healed her with her leg how it is, her leg could remain that way. Don and I have to pop the joints back into place before we do anything else." She placed the splints on either side of the girl's leg and the girl winced, but not as much as when Sukari put the bandages on her leg. She let out a yelp and Sukari flinched. "I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt for awhile. When we get you to our home I'll give you something, okay?" The girl looked scared but nodded. "Donny," Sukari said after she finished with the bandages, "Help me get her in the truck."

Donny walked over and knelt next to the girl's head and grabbed her shoulders gently.

"One," he said.

"Two," Sukari replied.

"Three!" they said together and lifted. They expected the girl to be in pain, but never would they have expected the howl she let out. It was a blood curdling scream that shook the city. Mikey covered his ears and Raph flinched.

Finally, they got her into the truck and lay her down on the cot that Donny always had handy. There were fresh tears in the girl's eyes that seemed unwilling to stop. Leo, Raph, and Mikey got in; Sukari took the wheel as Raph sat next to her; and Mikey seemed to avoid the sobbing girl. Mikey hated the sight of blood and this girl was covered in it. Donny worked on the knife wound as Sukari drove fast but gently home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helllooo, my lovelies. Here is the second chapter of the sequel. I decided to bring back a character that some of you might find familiar. I'll reveal them later in the story, but I hope this makes for a good story. If anyone can guess who it is, you get a symbolical cookie! XD**

_(Raph's POV)_

This was all too familiar ta me. I ain't gotta clue who dis girl is, but there's a familiar sense about her. I looked over at Sukari. The look in her eyes that were glued ta da road read one thing: fury. She was driving faster than normal. I grabbed her hand.

"Babe, slow down," I said. She didn't slow down at all; she sped up.

"Raphael," she sighed, "I have to get us home fast or else I won't be able to heal her properly."

I studied her. She was two months pregnant, stressed, missing her friends who went off ta college, and on top of all dat, dis girl pops up. I'm not sure how much more Sukari can take before she snaps.

The girl behind us screamed again. I saw Sukari's eyes harden out of the corner of my eye.

"Donny," she said, her voice hard as stone, "have you covered her up yet?"

"Yeah," Donny replied from the backseat. "I got out a couple of our thermal blankets."

"Good. She needs all the warmth she can get. The degrees outside is below 40." We soon got ta da warehouse dat both holds all of our vehicles and the elevator to our lair. Sukari unbuckled and went ta da backseat and stood next ta da girl. "We're gonna have to move you again," she said calmly. "It'll only be for a few minutes, though. Can you handle it?" The girl looked at Sukari wit swollen eyes. She opened her mouth.

"I- I d-do-n't kn-know," she croaked out.

"Would you prefer we sedate you before moving you?" Sukari asked.

_(Wren's POV)_

What the hell does she mean by 'sedate me'?! Drug me? Knock me out? Fat chance!

"N-no," I tried to say. "I-I ca-an h-han-dle i-it." Why is it so hard for me to talk?! Did I get kicked in the throat or something? The lady gave me a look that clearly said, "Really." Who the hell are these people anyway?!

The one in blue kept a hold on my hand. Like he cares that much. It seemed as if the one in orange was avoiding me. I wish I had my clothes. These thermal blankets are warm, but they are also see- through. I tried to remember exactly what happened, but all I could remember was yelling, orders bein' shouted out at me, and suddenly a pipe to the head. Purple Dragons really aren't the type to mess with; especially the one that I had to live with.

"Alright," the lady suddenly said, "are you ready?" I looked up at her, seeing gentleness, firmness, and worry in her pupiless brown eyes. Slowly, I nodded, wincing a bit when my head shot with pain. The lady looked down at me with pity before turning to the guy in purple. "One," she said.

"Two," he said back. I prepared myself. "Three." They lifted me and pain ruminated throughout my body. I let out a scream, not caring about seeming tough. This fucking _hurt_! They carried me to a room and put me on a different bed. I almost blacked out with pain when my back touched the soft surface. The lady was gazing at me with worry and fear.

"Are you okay? Let me get you something to ease the pain." She turned and went to a cabinet that contained many little bottles. She put some brown liquid in a needle and flicked it a couple of times. I didn't try to stop her from it. I could tell that she wasn't going to hurt me or she would have done it by now. I didn't want to hurt anymore, so I let her inject the drug. It took a few seconds for my body to numb and me to relax.

_(Regular POV)_

Sukari watched as the girl visibly relaxed. She gazed at the girl's chest and the engraving on it. It made Sukari shudder to think what this girl had gone through. The girl kept looking at her as if Sukari was going to hurt her. Sukari looked away. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she cringed. "Donny," she said with effort, "can you take care of her?" Donny looked at her and nodded, understanding. Sukari walked out of the lab and went to her and Raphael's bedroom. She held onto the bed and crouched, breathing hard and holding her stomach. She heard a knock suddenly and she turned to see Raphael standing in the doorway, looking down at her in worry.

"Baby," he said, "are ya alright?"

"I'm fine," Sukari lied. The pain wasn't going away yet. "You don't need to knock to come into your own room, Raphael."

"I know," he said, "but I also know when ya wanna be alone or not. What's wrong?" Sukari lifted herself slightly and sat on the bed with a whimper. Raph sat next to her and embraced her.

"The baby," Sukari said with a wince, "I can feel him moving."

"Him, huh?" Raph said with a snicker. "I didn't realize dat we were already havin' a son." Sukari shot him a glare that stated that she didn't appreciate his sarcasm.

"I still don't know what I wanna do yet. I don't want to get rid of the baby, but how can I keep him? You're eighteen, Raphael. I'm only sixteen."

"Sukari, we'll figure somethin' out."

"Abortion is not an option, Raphael."

"Why not?" Sukari gave him a look.

"Why should I kill an innocent child? The baby could be yours, Raphael. We're still not sure about that."

"What if it is Josh's?" Raph asked. "What then?" Sukari looked away and a tear fell from her eye.

"I don't know, Raph," Sukari said. "I just don't know." Raph tightened his embrace and rubbed her shoulders.

"It'll be okay, baby. We'll work dis out one way or another." Sukari looked at him with fresh tears and they sat, holding each other for awhile.

**There's chapter two! Send me reviews when you think you know which character I'm bringing back!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! This story is going to be a bit faster than Hesitate, but fear not, my friends! I'll get everything situated soon! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Like I said multiple times in Hesitate, I still don't own the turtles, just all my O/Cs.**

_(Normal POV; a month after they found Wren)_

"Donny," Sukari complained, "I don't see how this is helping me." Sukari was lying on her back in her bedroom with her legs spread apart. Donny was massaging her stomach and pushing on her sides while Sukari was breathing as he had instructed.

"I'm sure," Donny said. "Since we can't enroll you into a Lamaze class without exposing your true form, I'm going to help you. This will help you get through the childbirth easier, if you want the baby, that is." He looked up at her. "You really want the baby, don't you? You just haven't told Raph yet." Sukari looked at him with guilt and sat up, crossing her legs.

"Yes, Donny," she said, "I really do." Donny nodded and Sukari looked at her feet. "Donny, Can I tell you something and have you swear not to tell Raphael?" Donny nodded and sat in front of her. "A year ago, I spoke to Josh about having a child. He said that if I ever got pregnant, he'd make me get an abortion. Whether it was his child or not, he didn't want it. I wasn't surprised when you discovered that I was pregnant. I figured it would happen sooner or later. But, Donny, how can I have his baby? I know it could be Raphael's as well, but the likelihood of that is one in a million. That's not a big chance. I want this baby, but how can I raise Josh Mason's child after everything he did to me?"

"Sukari," Donny said, "I may not know how you're feeling, but let me give you some advice, brother to sister. You said that your mother, Wisteria," Sukari cringed at the mention of her dead mother, "had you out of wedlock because Bishop raped her. How do you think your mother felt when she realized that she was pregnant with you? That's something you should take up with her." Sukari looked at him, and then at her feet.

"I realize what you're saying, Donny," she said, "but I'm just scared. Not just of the baby, but because of what Raphael may be thinking. Raphael is not a kid person. How can he raise one?"

"You love him, right?" Donny asked.

"Of course I do," Sukari said.

"He's your mate, Sukari. He's your bond, your match. If anyone can talk to him, it's you. Ask him why he doesn't like kids. See if you can convince him that kids aren't bad. I'm sure that it will be alright. What are you afraid Raphael will do?" Sukari looked at him and a tear fell.

"Leave me," she said in a pained whisper. "I'm afraid he'll leave me alone with a child and a broken heart because I screwed up."

"How did you screw up, exactly?"

"I didn't fight Josh when he touched me. I wasn't strong enough. I could only go limp as he violated me. What would Raphael see in me after finding my weakness? I'm not strong and I never have been. I was born frail due to my half-blood."

"You're not frail and you sure as shell are not weak," Donny said. Sukari looked up at him. "Sukari, you're not any of the things that Josh or Bishop ever called you. If you're so frail and weak, how did you manage to survive eleven years of merciless torture and pitiless sadistic pain? No one I know would ever hold on that long. Not even Leo could do that. I see your scars. I know how your past was. You are the strongest person I've ever met. You're a dragon, Sukari. You have power that only others can dream about. Stop selling yourself short and grow some confidence." He didn't sound snappish. He sounded more supportive and brotherly. Sukari smiled softly and hugged him. Donny hugged her back.

"What's goin' on in here?" asked a humorous voice. Sukari smiled and looked over at her mate. He smiled that charming little smile of his and Sukari got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent down and kissed her. Donny cleared his throat.

"Well," he said, "I'm gonna leave you two alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Sukari looked at him with a sly glance.

"Too late," she said, making both Donny and Raph laugh hard. Donny walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Raph instantly picked Sukari up and put her on the bed. She giggled and he kissed her, making her moan passionately. He climbed on top of her and his soft lips moved to her chest. He didn't have to remove any of her clothes because Sukari had stopped wearing them. She thought it was pointless since she had nothing to show in her form. Ever since the night when Raph and the family had rescued her from almost being raped by Josh's friends, she hadn't worn her ring.

Raph's lips moved across Sukari's breasts and down her abdomen. She moaned again and pet his pitch-black hair. He sat up suddenly and started undoing his jeans and taking off his shirt. She stared at his beautiful chest and abs. Once he got his jeans off, she gazed at his lower body with admiration. Raph smiled at her and touched her area and she gasped in pleasure. He stroked her lightly and rubbed her abdomen.

"What did Donny say 'bout intercourse durin' pregnancy?" Raph asked in a sexy whisper.

"He," Sukari swallowed, "he said that it won't hurt the baby or me." Raph smirked and slid his finger inside her. She moaned loudly in both surprise and pleasure.

"Good," Raph said. He moved his finger around and Sukari's breath began going rapidly and higher-pitched. She suddenly grabbed him and he grunted as she stroked him gently, being careful of her nails. He gasped and arched his back and she went a little harder. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and thrust inside her firmly. She cried out in more of a pleasured gasp as he pulled out and thrust again. Sukari pulled him against her and he went faster. She arched her back and he put his mouth on her breasts. Sukari moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders. He started pausing between hard thrusts and Sukari knew he was coming. He yelled out her name and pulsated inside of her. He kept going, though. Sukari was feeling it too. She was about to finish. He thrust a bit harder until Sukari closed her eyes and screamed in pleasure. They both soon lay together, breathing heavily.

"Raph," Sukari said once she was breathing normally, "can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, baby," Raph replied with his mouth brushing her neck with his lips.

"Would you consider keeping the baby?" Raph stopped and looked at her. Sukari met his gaze and pleaded with her eyes. "Raphael, I've dreamed about being a mother since I learned about it in health class at school. I… I want this baby, Raph." Raph sat up and stared down at his girlfriend.

"What if it's Josh's?" he asked.

"So? Raph, just because the baby would hold Josh's blood, doesn't mean that he's gonna be some sadistic psychopath like his father."

"Why do ya keep sayin' 'him'? Ya don't know what da gender is."

"It's better than calling him an 'it'," Sukari said with her arms crossed. Raph matched her look and glared. "Why is it so hard for you to think about having a kid, Raphael?"

"I never said it was, Sukari," he said with his tone hard. Sukari looked away.

"You're acting like it," she said. Raph scoffed and got off of her and put his clothes on. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Raph said without looking at her. He walked over to the door.

"Wait!" Sukari cried as she jumped off the bed and blocked Raph's way. "Please, Raph, don't leave."

"Baby," he said carefully so he didn't snap at her, "move." Sukari looked at him in confusion. He wasn't asking, he was _ordering_. Sukari looked at him with insult in her eyes. Raph's glare grew darker. "Now." Sukari looked at him for a minute before stepping to the side. Raph walked past her and closed the door behind him.

Sukari closed her eyes and put her hand over her mouth, but not before a sob escaped her throat. She fell to her knees and began crying, shuddering, and sobbing into her hands. A sudden small knock on her door was heard.

"J-just a minute," Sukari said. She wiped the tears from her face and stood up. She opened the door and saw the girl they'd rescued standing there, with some support from the door-frame. Sukari looked at her in confusion. "Shouldn't you be lying down?" Sukari asked.

"I heard you crying," the girl said. They still didn't know her name. Sukari looked at her again and then she led the girl into the bedroom. The two sat down and Sukari wiped her eyes again. "What happened?"

"My boyfriend and I had another fight," Sukari said sadly. "It doesn't really matter. What's your name, by the way?" the girl paused and looked down.

"Wren Martin," she said. Sukari raised her eyebrows.

"Nice, now what's your real name?" The girl looked up at her wide-eyed.

"How did you-,"

"I'm not stupid," Sukari said with a small smile. "Why would you give a complete stranger your real name?" The girl smiled a small smile.

"My name is Olivia Wither. I've gone by Wren Martin for five years."

"Why? I think it's about time you told me where you're from and why you were beaten nearly to death and left naked in an alley." Wren looked down at her feet and Sukari could see the remnants of bruises and cuts that she'd healed herself.

"I was taken by the Purple Dragons when I was twelve. They were looking for girls for this female servant auction they've been doing. I was the youngest."

_(Flashback)_

_Wren stood in a line with her hands bound in front of her and a number around her neck. In front of her was a crowd of men who were shouting at her and making rude gestures and comments. Wren recoiled and stepped backwards, but she was shoved forward. A boy with sandy-blonde hair and a flat-bill hat grabbed her arm._

"_Dis one is one dat we caught in an alley. She ain't got home, parents, or places ta go. Who wants ta take dis home tonight?" The crowd roared and Wren struggled in the boy's grasp. He looked down at her and squeezed her arm, causing her to cry out. A boy suddenly shouted out a price and the blonde guy looked up. "Alright, we got 1,000! Anyone for 2,000?" Someone shouted out the number and then more prices came, higher and higher, until 50,000 was shouted out. After that, the prices stopped being shouted and the blonde boy raised his hand. Everyone silenced. "Who said dat?"_

_A rather attractive boy with black hair and blue eyes stepped up. In his hand was a rather large wad of cash. His blue eyes were on Wren as he handed his money over to the blonde boy. They shook hands and suddenly Wren was being dragged away and out of the large room. _

"_I'm Dylan," the boy said. Wren didn't reply, she just struggled with her hand ties. She was taken to a smaller room and sat on the bed. Dylan looked at her and gave her a pitying smile. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her. He undid her hand-ties and put his hand on her knee and she flinched and pulled away._

"_L-look," she said, "I really don't want this. Please don't touch me. I've already had enough of that." Dylan looked at her in confusion before standing up. Without speaking to her, he removed his shirt and Wren stared at him._

"_Are you sure?" he asked as he stepped back over to her, standing above her. "I could make you feel so good. You'll love it." Wren slid back, but ended up against the wall._

"_I'm only twelve," she said with shimmering eyes. Dylan shrugged._

"_So? Age is just a number, baby. I won't hurt you. I'm not like the other members. They would have raped you senseless by now. I'm offering a compromise. If you're good to me, I'll be good to you. I'm not just talking sex, either. I prefer relationships where it's fair. I won't touch you if you don't want me to, but you can't deny it for long." Wren stared at him for a moment before looking down._

"_You won't hurt me?" Dylan shook his head as he crawled on the bed towards her. "Promise?"_

"_Cross my heart," Dylan said as he put a hand on her thigh. Wren hesitated for a moment, but when she felt his gentle touch, she spread her legs and lay down. He put himself on top of her and kissed her neck a few times before he undid her pants. He took them off and detached from her chest. "Take my jeans off," he said in a low growl. Wren reached down a fumbled with the buttons. When she finally got his jeans off of him, he took her hand and put it against his crotch. She felt the warm skin and she grimaced a little. He let go of her hand and placed himself between her legs. As he plunged inside of her she wept silently. He thrust against her, gently at first, but he started going harder. He lifted her suddenly by the legs and put her back against the wall. He thrust harder and moaned loudly as Wren just closed her eyes and imagined being somewhere else. As he finally finished, he pulled out and went to the small bathroom, leaving Wren on the bed as she cried silently._

_Dylan came back into the room with new jeans on and took a look at Wren. He saw her tears and sat next to her, cradling her in his arms._

"_Baby, what's wrong?" he asked in a whisper. Wren looked at him and more tears came to. He pet her head._

"_I don't want this," she said between sniffles. "I want to go home."_

"_What home? Josh said that you have no home."_

"_I don't anymore, but I want it back. I don't want to be here!" Dylan tightened his grip on her._

"_I understand, Wren, but there's not much I can do about that. If I wanted to, I would let you go, but I don't want to. I like you. I paid 50,000 dollars for you, so don't expect me to treat that lightly. You're mine, Wren, so I'd suck it up and enjoy my care if I were you. The other guys here wouldn't give a shit about you, but I do. Don't fuck it up." Wren looked up at him in insult and pushed away from him. He suddenly pushed her down onto the bed and pinned her. She cried out and swung her fist at him, but he caught it. Wren flinched, expecting him to take a swing at her, but he didn't. "I don't hit girls," he said with a scary little smile that said even though he didn't hit girls, he didn't mind hurting them. She gulped and Dylan smirked. "Do you want me to let go?" Wren nodded without making a sound. "Apologize." _

"_I'm sorry, Dylan," Wren said in barely more than a whisper. Dylan's grip got slightly tighter._

"_For what?" he asked. Wren looked at him in scared confusion. "What are you sorry for?"_

"_C-complaining?" Dylan nodded and his grip got tighter and she winced._

"_Are we going to have this conversation again?" he asked._

"_N-no," Wren said in pain. Dylan smiled sadistically and let her go finally. He got up and Wren sat up, shaking. Dylan put a shirt on and tossed Wren's jeans next to her she put them on quickly and watched Dylan as he walked over to the door. "Where are you going?"_

"_Work," he said in a very casual tone as if none of that had just happened, "I work at the local motor shop. I'll be back tonight with dinner, though. Keep the door locked and don't answer it for anyone but Josh."_

"_Who?"_

"_The blonde guy that sold you." Wren glared._

"_Why would I answer for him?" Dylan turned and looked at her._

"_He runs the auction and the business, Wren. That's why."_

"_Fine," Wren said as Dylan finally left, locking the door behind him._

_(End of Flashback)_

"My, God," Sukari said once Wren finished. "I didn't know that the Purple Dragons were running a business like that."

"Yeah," Wren said. "They have been for quite some time."

"You know Josh Mason?" Sukari said, looking at Wren with confusion and shock.

"Yeah," Wren replied. "Dylan was a nice guy most of the time, but he had a heart problem and died about two years ago. I was given to Josh and he used me as his servant whenever he was there. He used to complain to me about some girl that kept causing him trouble. I can't remember what her name was, though. Susan, I think."

"Sukari?" Sukari asked.

"Yes, that's it."

"Wren, I'm Sukari. I'm the one he was talking about."

"You?!" Wren said in shock. "But you're so nice! The girl he was talking about sounded like a total bitch." Sukari winced.

"I'm not much of a bitch, but I am the girl he was talking about," she said after a moment. "How did Josh treat you?"

"Like shit," Wren said plainly. "If I screwed up, he'd punch me in the face or slap me or something. He used to come to my room just for quick sex and then he'd leave without saying anything. I hate that bastard."

"Is there any more to the story?" Sukari asked.

"Nothing that I'm ready to talk about yet," Wren replied. Sukari nodded once.

"Alright," she said. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door. "Hey Donny," she said.

"Hey Su," he replied. He looked into her room. "There you are!" he said to Wren. "I thought I told you to stay on the bed."

"Sorry," Wren said with her head down. "I-I didn't want to be alone in that room anymore." Donny walked over to her and she flinched. He stopped and looked at her in confusion. Sukari tugged on his arm and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh," he said in understanding. "Alright." He walked out of the room. Wren looked at Sukari with an eyebrow raised.

"I told him that you weren't comfortable being alone with guys quite yet. He gets it," Sukari explained. Wren smiled weakly.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Sukari responded with a smile. "Let's go." She gestured to the door and put her hand out towards Wren. Wren stood and grabbed it and Sukari lead her out of the room.

**There's chapter three. This will speed up soon, just give it time. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4! Just a little warning: Sukari, being stressed and pregnant, is gonna be really bitchy and more like Mona during her pregnancy. Yes, I am bringing Josh back because he's a very important part of the story.**

_(Regular POV)_

Sukari stirred in her sleep. The nightmares had gotten worse since that awful night.

_Sukari lay tied to the bed with her mouth muffled by a bandana. Josh lay on top of her saying things that Sukari couldn't understand or hear. She looked to the side and saw with great horror that Raphael was lying on the floor in a pool of his own crimson blood._

Sukari thrashed in her bed. Raphael was not home yet, so there wasn't anyone to shake her awake yet.

_Josh laughed suddenly and got out his gun. Sukari eyed it with fear as he pointed it at Raphael. With a twisted grin, he pulled the trigger and shot Raphael in the head. Sukari screamed despite the bonds on her mouth. She suddenly felt so weak and tired, knowing it was the broken bond between her and her mate. She saw Josh smile greatly._

The door to Sukari's bedroom opened and a figure crossed the room over to the frantic sleeping girl. Raph grabbed her hand and shook her shoulder worriedly.

"Sukari, wake up," he said urgently, "please, baby. Come on." Sukari didn't wake.

_Josh, with his trademark, sadistic grin, pointed the gun directly at Sukari's stomach; right over the growing fetus. Sukari's eyes widened and, in muffled gasps, she pleaded him not to. She screamed and screamed as Josh locked the gun. He pulled the trigger._

Sukari jolted awake, still screaming. Raph grabbed her shoulders and embraced her tightly, slowly calming her down.

"Baby," he said in a soothing tone, "calm down. It was just a bad dream. I'm here. I'm right here. Ya safe now." Sukari finally realized where she was and began sobbing uncontrollably onto Raphael's shoulder. He rubbed her back and continued to whisper in her ear.

Sukari gained control of herself in a moment and pushed away from Raphael. She stared at him for a moment, not sure whether to kiss him or slap him. She did neither; instead, she lay back down with her back facing him.

"Where did you go?" she asked. Raph sat on the bed behind her, making Sukari tense.

"Just on a run," he said with guilt in his voice. "I had ta think for awhile. Sukari, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For bein' such a jackass," Raph said. "This is your choice. I haven't been by ya side in da last two months. I should be supportin' ya, but all I've done is put ya down. Sukari, if ya want dis baby… then so do I." Sukari looked back at him in shock.

"Raphael," she said carefully, "are you sure? You hate kids; why would you bother?"

"I don't hate kids," Raph said in bemusement. "I may not particularly enjoy them, but I could get used ta havin' a miniature you runnin' around." He gave her a little smile and Sukari chuckled back. In an instant, she threw her arms around him and pulled him onto the bed. He laughed along with her.

"So we're going to be parents?" Sukari asked.

"We're gonna be parents," Raph replied with a smile. The two snuggled with each other under the covers and both fell asleep.

…..

The next morning, Sukari decided to borrow Raph's motorcycle. She got dressed in the black leather suit that Mona had given her awhile ago. She tied up all her hair and slipped her ring on. She put on the black helmet and went out to the garage and started the motorcycle which Raphael had named, Roxanne. On full speed, she sped off into the city, the morning light embracing her suit.

…

A dark figure covered in a black trench coat was running towards a group of men who were harassing a young woman. When the men turned and saw it, they became fearful. They dropped the woman and ran away from the figure. The dark figure chased after them until one of them fell behind.

The figure cornered him, making the man shiver in fear. With anger in its voice, the figure spoke in a feminine British accent.

"You think that's the proper way to treat women, do you?" she said with venom. The man could see her mouth, her sharp fangs, and her forked tongue. "Well, I cannot say that I agree. Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson." In a single movement, the figure picked the man up by his collar and sank her fangs into hit neck. The man screamed.

…

Sukari was riding fast through the city. She enjoyed the freedom that came along with her rides. Though she could fly, she didn't like bringing out her wings unless it was totally necessary.

She suddenly heard a male scream. She pulled her brakes and listened. She heard it again and turned to the noise.

She soon found the commotion in an alley where a figure in black held a man by his collar and had its mouth over his neck. Sukari saw the blood leaking down his body as he went limp. She got out her small knives and dismounted the motorcycle.

…

'_Such bitter blood_,' the figure thought as she swallowed gulps of the man's crimson. '_I suppose that's what his nature was_.' She suddenly heard a noise to her side and dropped the dead criminal. He slid to the ground in a bloody heap before her and she turned.

In front of her was a female figure with a black leather suit on and a black, shaded helmet. She had two small daggers in her hands and was standing in a prepared fighting stance.

"You're quite the dark-dressed murderer," Sukari said.

"You're quite the cocky one, aren't you?" the figure asked in amusement, her British accent thick. Sukari glared beneath her helmet. "I don't want to fight you. Let me pass."

"No," Sukari said, stepping to the side. "I believe that what goes around comes around. What are you, anyway?"

"A species much superior to yours," the figure said proudly. She suddenly jumped so she was right in front of Sukari. Sukari flinched, but held her ground. "Humans always believe that they can beat or take anything. Shall I prove you wrong?" Black gloved hands suddenly grabbed Sukari's throat and held her aloft. Sukari struggled and swung her knives at the figure, but she couldn't reach. The figure threw Sukari to the side, causing Sukari's ring to fall off and roll to the other wall. Sukari cringed as she changed, as her tail ripped through the leather. The figure pinned her down and ripped the helmet off of Sukari's head and gasped, seeing the brown, pupiless eyes staring back at her. She jumped off of Sukari and backed up. Sukari stood with her fangs bared and hissed. "S-Sukari?" the figure asked cautiously. Sukari's eyes went wide and she backed up.

"Who are you?!" she demanded. The figure stepped closer, making Sukari step back again.

"It's me, Sukari," the figure said, "Ninalia." Sukari's eyes widened even more and her breath caught in her throat. The figure took her hat off to reveal a young dragon with black hair cut short and brown eyes;_ pupiless_ eyes. It really was Ninalia, Sukari's older sister.

**Sorry! Gotta cut off there, but the chapters will be longer soon. If you want to see where Ninalia was in the story, read Hesitate Part 11 to find out what her story is!**

**So I decided that I wanna let you guys decide who is gonna be the character that I am bringing back I have both stories planned out, but an only write one of them. Here are your choices:**

**Mona Lisa: former human, mutated salamander, came back to be with Raphael, but with some complications with Sukari.**

**Slash: also a ninja turtle, but will be a lot more attractive.**

**Please review to leave me your answers! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to WWAC! This is where things are gonna get a little more interesting with Sukari's sister coming back. I'll have more stuff for Wren soon. Enjoy!**

"N-Ninalia?!" Sukari cried as she stared at her sister. Ninalia nodded and reached out to Sukari, who, in turn, recoiled at the foreign touch. "Where have you been, Nini?" Sukari asked. Nini backed up and took her hat off, revealing short, curly, black hair and her own brown, pupiless eyes, and then she shrugged.

"Everywhere and nowhere, baby sister," she replied in her accent.

"Where did the accent come from?" Sukari asked.

"I spent a little time in London in my search for you. I find the accent a tad hard to get rid of."

"Your search?" Nini looked back at Sukari, sadly.

"When I went back to the tree, you were gone. I had thought you went back to the house, but all I saw was…" she trailed off and wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry, Sukari. I wish I could've found help, but the dragon council denied my request. I came back and you were gone. I started looking for you instantly, but I couldn't find you. I've been searching around the world for you for the past eleven years. I never thought I'd find you by almost killing you." Nini suddenly stepped forward and hugged Sukari tightly. "I've missed you so much, Sukari." Sukari hesitated, but she then hugged back as sudden tears fell from her eyes.

"I thought you were dead too," Sukari said, "I thought the hunters or my father had killed you." Nini heard this and pushed back a little.

"Your father? That man was not Nagi," Nini said with her tone hard. Sukari looked down and took Nini's hands off her shoulders.

"Nagi is not my father, Nini," Sukari said quietly. Nini stepped back.

"T-that man…?"

"Yes," Sukari said, "he is my father by blood. It was him that took me from the sycamore tree and him that brought me here. I've been here this whole time under his… care." It was hard for Sukari to say the final word. Nini suddenly grabbed Sukari's chin and moved her face to the left. She saw the scar over Sukari's right eye and she glared.

"What has he done to you?" she asked with slight anger in her voice. Sukari moved her head.

"Nothing, Nini," she said shyly. She looked at her watch and realized that she was late in coming home. "Shit!" She grabbed Nini's hand and led her to the motorcycle. "Have you ever been on a motorcycle, Ninalia?"

"No," Nini said. She reluctantly got on the vehicle behind Sukari and held onto her. Sukari started the bike and did a 360 and went full speed down the route to the warehouse.

…

Sukari walked into the lair with Ninalia close behind her. She was instantly embraced tightly by Raphael.

"Where da hell were ya?!" he cried worriedly. "Ya leave without tellin' me and ya gone for two hours?!" Sukari pushed him away lightly.

"Raphael!" she said. "I'm fine. I was just on a ride. Nothing bad happened." Raph looked at Ninalia and his eyebrow crooked.

"Who are you?" he asked. Nini looked at him with her own eyebrow crooked.

"I'm Oruku Ninalia," she said. "I'm Sukari's sister." Raph's eyes widened and he looked at Sukari in confusion.

"It's true, Raph," Sukari said in assurance. "I found her in an alley. She was fighting someone." Raph nodded and put a hand out to Nini.

"I'm Raphael," he said as he shook her hand, "Sukari's boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" Nini said with a small smile. She looked at Sukari. "Already found a future mate, I presume?" Sukari blushed as Nini and Raph broke apart.

"He already is my mate, Nini," she said with an embarrassed smile. Nini faltered for a moment before looking at Sukari again.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 16," Sukari said with her voice smaller. Nini nodded and looked back at Raph.

"Well," she said, "I certainly hope you treat her right, Raphael, or I'll have to show you how deadly pure-blood dragons are." Raph nodded with a smile and put his arm around Sukari's shoulder.

"Dat won't be a problem," he said as he and Sukari shared a secret smile.

"Nini," Sukari said, "do you have a place to stay?" Nini shook her head and looked down.

"I've been in the market for awhile," she said quietly. Sukari smiled and turned her head.

"Leo!" she called. Leo stepped out of his room and took one look at Nini. "She's my sister and she needs a place. If it's alright with you, she can use my old room." Leo narrowed his eyes and walked over to Nini.

"Do you have any weapons on you?" he asked. Nini showed him her nails and teeth.

"Just these," she replied. "Not much." Leo nodded and looked at Sukari.

"It's fine with me," he said. "By the way, Wren needs you." Sukari nodded and walked away to Wren's room, leaving Nini, Leo, and Raph to glance at each other awkwardly.

"So, where is Sukari's old room?" Nini asked with a smile.

…

"Wren, what is it?" Sukari asked as she sat next to Wren, who was crying nonstop. Sukari put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"I had a horrible dream," Wren said shakily. "I was back at the Underground and Josh was there. He kept beating me with a baseball bat until I couldn't move. He sicced his friends on me and they raped me, one by one." She cried harder and Sukari held her tighter. "They suddenly started hurting me again and they were screaming at me. They dragged me away into a truck and beat me even more. Before one of them hit me with a pipe, I woke up." She was soon sobbing loudly as Sukari rubbed her back.

"Wren," Sukari said softly, "It's okay now. You're not there anymore. We'll protect you always. Don't cry." Wren calmed down a little and looked back up at Sukari with a tearful gaze.

"Sukari?" she said with her voice quivering. "I think you're gonna be a great mother." Sukari looked at her in surprise and smiled.

"Thank you, Wren," Sukari said as she hugged her again. "Thank you."

**Awwwww… Sukari an Wren bonding moment! Hope you guys liked that one.**

**So far the voting range is this:**

**Slash: 3**

**Mona Lisa: 0**

**Bring some more votes in and we'll see who gets a place in WWAC!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Awesome sauce! This chapter will show a little on how and what Josh Mason is doing. Hope you enjoy!**

**I wanna thank all of my readers including: nitr0blaz3r, Ilovekittenstoo, Sika, and Icecubefrozen. Glad you guys like it.**

It was raining outside as Josh looked through the window of Bishop's study. His face was grim and sported new scars from his uncle, Hun. Apparently, losing Sukari was a big deal. He officially hated that bitch and her stupid new 'family'. He not only wanted to hurt her, he wanted her to plainly _suffer._ She deserved it, her and Raphael.

Bishop had called Josh to the facility to talk to him about something important.

"How are you, Joshua?" Bishop asked. Josh turned around to face him and shrugged.

"Not bad," he said in a flat tone. "Why'd ya call me here?" He sat down on the chair on the other side of Bishop's desk and propped his feet on the table.

"Well," Bishop said, pushing Josh's feet off with a pencil, "I got a memo the other day that a large salamander-looking creature was running around the city. I found this quite interesting." Josh's eyes snapped over to Bishop.

"Is it Sukari?" he asked with his teeth gritted. Bishop nodded.

"I want you to hunt her down and bring her to me, alive," he said, stressing the word, 'alive'. Josh smirked and nodded and shook Bishop's hand. He left the room and went to grab a few things for 'just in case' purposes, including his whip, his gun, and the shackles. Bishop said to bring her back alive, but he never said what condition she had to be in. Josh promised himself to bring her back utterly broken; literally and figuratively. He wanted to drag her into  
Bishop's court nearly lifeless, but alive still. He wanted her to watch as he shot Raphael in the head; after a little torture first, of course. An evil smile crossed Josh's face as he pictured what he'd do to Sukari once he got his hands on her. He left the facility with his tools and started his search.

…

Sukari was in the training room practicing with her daggers. She had learned a trick to where she could flip them around and throw them with the force of her fingers alone, but she was having slight trouble with it. Splinter was in the dojo with her, watching to make sure she was careful. "Keep your toes pointed when you kick, Sukari," he said. Sukari did and found it easier.

She suddenly felt the sharp pain in her stomach and yelped, dropping her daggers and to her knees. Splinter got up from his mat and walked over to her. She gritted her teeth and groaned, clutching her abdomen.

"Are you alright, Sukari?" Splinter asked. Sukari nodded with a grimace.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine. It just hurts a little." Splinter helped her up and led her into his room. When the pain subsided, she knelt in front of him. Splinter sat across from her and smiled.

"Raphael tells me that you two decided to keep your child," he said. Sukari smiled and nodded. "I believe this is a very brave choice for both of you at your young age; I just hope you are prepared for anything that should happen."

"We both are," Sukari said with hope in her voice. "Raphael and Leonardo have taken extra precautions." Splinter nodded.

"I sense that something is troubling you, child." Sukari looked up at him in confusion. "I assume it has to do with your absent friends." She looked back down and nodded some.

"I miss them. I talk to them all the time, but it's not the same as seeing them every day."

"I see," Splinter said, nodding. "Well, come to me if you should need to talk to someone, I'm here." Sukari bowed, thanked him, and walked out.

She walked out to the living room and saw Mikey and Wren reading comic books and laughing about some of the lame catch-phrases. She smiled and walked into Raph's little exercise room to find Raph, in his human form, punching and kicking his punching bag. He wore no shirt and gray sweat pants and his gloves. He was sweating heavily, causing his black hair to be matted to his forehead, and his eyes looked as if to be in a trance of his usual rage. Sukari watched him patiently as he worked out and she admired his muscles and how they flexed every time he hit the bag.

"Raph?" Sukari called softly. He paused with his fist on the bag and turned his head, his eyes still burning. Sukari raised her eyebrows and smiled at him. He came out of his trance and smirked at her. He took off his gloves and grabbed his water bottle. Sukari walked towards him, but stopped in front of him.

"How ya doin' baby?" he asked sexily. Sukari smiled.

"Fine," she said. "I'd hug you, but you're covered in sweat." Raph crooked his eyebrow and, still smirking, he opened his arms and stepped towards her in an attempt to catch her. She saw it coming and slipped out of his reach and ran to the other side of the room. "No! Don't even think about it, Raphael!" Raph jumped over to her and, with his signature speed, he caught her and confined her in his arms. She squealed and squirmed in his grasp, but she was no match for his muscles. He laughed as he picked her up.

"A little sweat never hurt nobody," he said with a smirk. He hoisted her over his shoulder, being careful of her stomach. She playfully struggled and hit his back with her fists lightly. She couldn't kick because his arms held her legs down. Raph walked out of the exercise room and out into the living room on the way to their bedroom. "Hey Mikey," he said. Mikey and Wren looked over at the couple and smiled.

"Hey Raph," he said back. "Hey Su." Wren was laughing out loud at the odd couple. Sukari rolled her eyes and continued to struggle.

Raph carried her into the bedroom and tossed her onto the bed. He closed the door and looked back at her with his sexy dark stare. Sukari stared seductively back at him and gestured with her index finger for him to come over. He crossed the room in a millisecond and was on top of her in a second. Without hesitation, he kissed her lips hard and with hunger. Sukari clung to him and kissed back with all her might. Slowly, Raphael touched her body everywhere he could and Sukari had her hands on his face. Raph departed from her lips and moved to her jaw-line, planting little bite marks and hickeys here and there. Sukari moaned, nibbled on his ear lobe, and grinded against him. Raph's lips moved from her jaw-line to her chest and kept going downwards. Sukari's breath came in little rasps as he reached the skin above her v-line. Finally, he kissed her area lightly and moved his way back up slowly and softly. Sukari grabbed hold of his sweatpants and pushed them down.

Raph growled sexily in her ear as she touched him gently. She grazed her nails over his hardened length and he grunted in pleasure. He pushed inside of her and she gasped at his unexpected force. He grabbed her legs and thrust again, harder this time. Sukari moaned as he continued, rougher than usual. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but he seemed to and that's all that mattered to her.

That is, until he grabbed both of her breasts and went even harder. She gasped more in slight pain.

"Raphael, please be careful," she whispered to him. He didn't stop, or even slow for that matter. He continued, but he did go slightly gentler. The pleasure came back to Sukari and she moaned again. Raph made circular motions with her breasts and during his thrusts.

"Ya like dat, babe?" he asked, but to Sukari's horror, his voice didn't sound like his. Another voice took its place and made Sukari cry out in shock. Raph stopped with surprise and looked down at Sukari. She was covering her mouth and her eyes were closed. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she said with her voice shaking. "I'm f-fine."

"Then why are ya cryin'?" He bent down and wiped away some tears from her cheeks. She didn't even realize that she had been crying. The memories of three months ago chose now to start haunting her. She sat up, detaching herself from Raph, and gazed up at him.

"It's nothing bad, Raph," she said. "It's just what you said."

"What did I say?"

"You asked me how I liked it."

"So?"

"Josh used to taunt me with that very same line," Sukari explained with an embarrassed blush. Raph softened and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Baby, I didn't know," he said with his forehead touching hers. "I didn't even think about dat."

"It's okay, Raphael," Sukari assured. "It's my stupid memory. I let it get in the way." Raph caressed her cheek again and kissed her lightly. Sukari kissed back, but hesitantly, as if Raphael was upset that she'd made him stop. Raph pulled away finally and Sukari looked away. "I'm sorry, Raphael."

"Don't be, Sukari. It ain't ya fault. None of it was ya fault." He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back a little. "Ya need ta get rid of da past, Sukari, or it'll eat ya inside out. Believe me, baby." He pulled back a little and put his hand on her stomach and smiled a little. "I love ya, Sukari." Sukari gave him a small smile as he moved to the side and embraced her. She snuggled with him, letting her tail wrap around one of his ankles.

"I love you, too."

…

Josh walked through the city until he reached Amy Hart's house. He smirked and walked to the door and rang the bell. Amy opened the door after a few minutes.

"Josh? What are you doing here?" she asked. Josh usually never came to her house unless he wanted something.

"I need ya help, Amy," he replied. Amy raised her eyebrows and came onto the porch with him. She crossed her arms.

"With what?" she asked him with suspicion. Josh smiled and leaned against the railing.

"Ya don't really like Oruku Sukari much, do ya?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Amy's eyes darkened.

"That bitch took my guy," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"I want ya ta help me. She's gone missin' and I need ta find her. Help me, and I'll let ya take as much revenge as ya want." Amy's eyes brightened some and she smiled evilly and put her hand out.

"How can I be of service, Josh?"

**Oooooooooohhhhhh! Amy's in the game, now! Now we're gonna start havin' some fun. The voting range hasn't changed, so I need more votes. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup, ya'll?! This chapter is where things get interesting! Hope you like! The months in Sukari's pregnancy are gonna go kinda fast. She's five months pregnant in this chapter.**

Donny walked from his science class to his locker to collect his math book. While Sukari was told to stay home, he and his brothers still went to school.

He suddenly felt someone behind him and turned to see Amy Hart. She was standing there with her hands clasped in front of her and staring at him sweetly. Donny pushed his glasses up with his index finger and turned to her.

"Hi, Donny," Amy said, "how are you?"

"Fine," Donny said, flatly. He looked at her suspiciously. "What do you want? Do you need the science homework, or something?" Amy giggled.

"No, silly," she said. "I just thought I'd come to talk to you. We never get to talk or hang out."

"That's probably because you tend to avoid talking to nerds because of your precious reputation," Don said as he rolled his eyes. Amy cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry about that," she said with a sad little tinge in her voice. She looked at him again with her blue eyes and smiled again. "I just wanna get to know you, Donatello. You're such a sweet guy." Donny rolled his eyes again in impatience.

"Cut the crap, Amy. What do you really want?" Amy frowned and her eyes narrowed as they moved to something behind Donny. He turned and came face-to-face with Josh Mason and his friends. "Shit."

"Hey, Donny," Josh said before his fist flew into Donny's temple, knocking him flat out. Donny fell, unconscious, at their feet. Josh's friends hoisted him up and carried him away to the school shed, which had walls so thick that no one could hear even the loudest scream from inside there.

…

"Nini! Wren! You guys need to feel this!" cried Sukari. She was in her bedroom when she had suddenly felt something fluttering in her extended stomach. Nini and Wren ran into Sukari's room with worry written all over their faces. They didn't expect to see Sukari smiling and feeling her stomach. "The baby's kicking."

Nini smiled and walked over to her, putting her hand over the spot. When she felt the kick, she beamed so brightly and wrapped her arms around her baby sister. Wren came over and felt it too. She smiled and patted Sukari's back.

"Sukari," Nini said, "I'm so happy for you."

"I can't wait until Raph gets home," Sukari said. "He'll be so happy."

…

Donny woke up to see Josh in front of him, staring with a look of bitter hatred. Behind him were Amy and his friends. Don noticed that he was sitting and his hands and feet were tied to the chair.

Calmly, he studied his surroundings and noticed that he was in the school shed. Knowing what that meant, he looked back at Josh and glared a little. He said nothing.

"How ya doin', Donny?" Josh asked.

"Been better," Donny replied casually. Josh smirked and turned to Amy.

"Go wait for me in da school, babe. I won't be long," he said with a small smile. Amy giggled and planted a kiss on his lips. Don crooked an eyebrow at this and waited patiently for Amy to pull away from Josh. She walked out, moving her hips as she left. Josh watched her with interest and turned back to Donny.

"I see you got over Sukari quickly," Donny said once he and Josh were alone. Josh's eyes darkened slightly and he walked over to where Don was sitting. He towered over him and Don stared with a glare.

"Speakin' of Sukari," Josh said, "where is she?"

"Who?" Donny asked slyly. Josh gritted his teeth.

"Where is Sukari?" he asked as calmly as he could. Donny smiled.

"How would I know?" he asked. Josh let his hand fly and he smacked Donny with all his might. Donny's face exploded in pain and his glasses fell off of his face. He could no longer see what was in front of him. This, he knew, was the perfect time to panic. He heard shuffling around the room.

"Did ya know I got promoted in da Purple Dragons?" Josh asked as he took out a bag and dumped out a taser, a whip, a buck knife, and his gun. "I'm da new torture expert." Donny heard this and gulped. It was weird that Josh was actually intimidating, but he was and that terrified Donny. Josh picked up the taser and walked over to Donny. "One fun thing about torture is knowing what scares da person in question. Did ya know dat about fifty percent of da pain durin' torture is fear? Ya can't see. Let's see how dat works out." Josh ripped Donny's shirt open, showing his chest. With a sadistic smile, he put the taser on Don's chest and fired off 1,000 watts of electricity. Donny yelped and struggled against it. Josh took it away from him after a minute and smiled. "How ya feelin' now?" Donny cringed and groaned.

"I'm n-not gonna tell you where Sukari is," he said. Josh smirked and cranked the taser up to 12,000.

"Are ya sure?" Josh asked as he put the tip of the taser in the same spot. Donny flinched, but nodded and glared. Josh pushed the button and Donny screamed in searing pain. Josh finally turned it off and Don clenched his teeth at the sting from the bruise on his chest. Josh decided that the taser wasn't going to be enough. He got the knife and put the side of it on Don's cheek. Donny, knowing what it was, sucked in a sharp breath and his heart rate went up. "Don't be dumb, Donny. Either ya start talkin', or ya gonna have quite da tough time gettin' a girlfriend." Don pulled away from the knife and spit right in Josh's eye. Even blind, he still had a ninja's aim.

"Fuck you!" he said angrily. Josh wiped it away calmly and, without hesitation, slashed Donny's right arm from the shoulder to the elbow, luckily not hitting a vein. Donny cried out in pain and pulled against the ropes.

Josh held the bloody knife and stared at Donatello for a moment. He was curious to how much pain Donny could endure. Josh finally decided that he had to take a new approach. He got out his cell phone and called his friend, Joey.

"_What's up, Josh?_" Joey asked when he picked up.

"Hey, man," Josh replied. Donny looked up and crooked an eyebrow. "Listen; I need ya ta find Mikey Hamato and bring him in here. Don needs a new means of persuasion." Donny's eyes widened and he pulled against the ropes again.

"No!" he cried at Josh. "You're not gonna touch him!"

"_Okay, Josh. We'll be there in a few minutes."_ Josh smiled and hung up. Donny was shaking with anger.

"Ya brought dis on yourself, Don," Josh said. He put the knife down and picked up Donny's glasses and put them over Donny's eyes. Don looked up at Josh once he could see and glared with burning hatred.

…

"Leo!" Raph called. Leo turned around from his locker and looked at Raph. "Ya seen Donny anywhere? He wasn't in English and he won't answer his shell-cell." Leo crooked an eyebrow. It wasn't like Donny to skip a class. He pulled out his phone and called Mikey, thinking Donny was with him. Mikey finally picked up.

"Mike, are you with Donny?"

"_Hey, Leo_," said a voice that made Leo grit his teeth. He heard Josh chuckle on the other line. "_I thought I'd hang with ya brothers today. Don't worry. As long as they behave, I won't hurt them too badly._"

"You keep your hands off of them, you son of a bitch," Leo hissed into the phone. "Let me talk to Mikey."

"_Dat's not really a good idea_," Josh said. "_Mikey's lips are a little too swollen right now for him ta talk ta anyone_."

"You bastard," Leo said. Raph gave him a questioning look and Leo mouthed who it was. Raph's mood suddenly darkened as he grabbed the phone.

"Where the fuck are ya, ya fuckin' prick?" he growled.

"_Hey Raph; long time, no see. How's da bitch?_" Raph seethed and clenched the phone in his hand.

"Where are ya?!" he screamed, drawing attention from some students in the hallway. He served them all a death glare and they scattered.

"_School shed_," Josh replied. "_Come alone and I'll let ya annoyin' little brothers go. Dat means Leo stays behind. You and I got unfinished business._" Raph nodded and agreed.

"I gotta go, Leo."

…

"The guys sure are taking a long time to come home," Sukari said, looking at the clock. She, Nini, and Wren were in her bedroom painting each other's claws and laughing at all the ridiculous colors. Sukari was so used to black that she thought the neon pink just looked silly.

"I'm sure they're probably just stuck in New York's famous traffic," Nini replied, showing off bright orange and making Sukari chuckle.

"They would have found a way around it. They usually do."

"Maybe they're in a fight or on a training run," Wren said. She attempted at the purple, finding it quite ironic in her situation, and ended up rubbing off. She realized that her talents did not lie in painting nails.

"If it was a training run, they would have stopped here for their weapons," Sukari said with worry in her voice. She felt the something was wrong.

"Try connecting with Raphael," Nini said, tapping Sukari's temple. Sukari nodded and pushed with her mind.

'_Raphael?_'

'_Not da best time, Sukari,_' Raphael replied.

'_Where are you? You didn't pick up your cell phone._'

'_Baby, just stay off da line for a few minutes, okay? I got somethin' ta do._' He closed his mind and Sukari got worried. Raph sounded mad at something.

"Nini, he hung up on me," she said. Nini crooked an eyebrow and touched Sukari's forehead, letting herself into her mind. She found the conversation and worked her way into Raph's mind. She saw what was happening. Josh had the barrel of a handgun shoved into Mikey's mouth and his hand on the trigger. Donny was yelling at Josh in anguish, knowing that Josh had no problem taking Michelangelo's life. Raph stood there with his hands up in anger and got on his knees.

The connection got a little fuzzy and Nini let go of Sukari's head. Sukari gasped and held her head dizzily. She had seen the whole thing and her fear was replaced with fury. That fucker had no right to threaten Mikey. Wren looked at both of them in confusion.

"Wren," Sukari said with her fangs shown, "stay here with Master Splinter. Nini and I have something to do."

"Sukari," Nini said, getting up and putting her trench coat on, "you're staying here too."

"No!" Sukari cried, jumping up. "Raphael is my mate! I won't let him get hurt."

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Nini said. She put her hat on and hid her tail under the coat. "I won't be long. You're pregnant and Joshua would take full advantage of that. Stay here and stay safe." Sukari stared at her sister for a few minutes before giving up and sitting back down. Nini walked out and headed for the school.

…

_(A few minutes before Sukari connected)_

Joey Carr had a struggling Mikey in his grasp as he made his way to the shed. When he got there, he threw Mikey onto the floor and left. Mikey scrambled to his feet only to be taken down again by a punch in the mouth from Josh. Mikey cried out and lay on his back with his hand over his mouth. Say what you wanted about Josh, but he had on hell of a solid punch.

Donny watched and was getting more and more pissed the longer his brother was on the ground. Josh looked down at Mikey without pity and rammed his foot into his stomach. Mikey's breath escaped his lungs and he coughed. Josh picked Mikey up by his shirt and threw him onto a stool against the wall. Mikey yelped in pain as Josh grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked it back and held a knife to Mikey's throat. Mikey struggled, making Josh tighten his grip and reveal a drop of blood emerge from the tip of the blade. Josh stared Donny down.

"Start talkin'," he said. Donny gulped as Mikey stared at him. "Tell me where Sukari is." Mikey snorted suddenly, earning a glance from Josh. "What?"

"Dude," Mikey said in an amused voice, "Sukari is way out of your league. Haven't you ever heard of the book, 'She's Just Not That Into You'?" He laughed and Josh put his knife down and grabbed his gun instead. Donny panicked and struggled in his bonds harder.

"Ya got a really big mouth, ya know dat?" Josh said in annoyance. "If ya don't shut up, I'll take care of dat." Mikey felt the gun against his cheek and gulped.

"I'm not the only one," he said under his breath. Josh heard it and rammed his knee into Mikey's mouth, making it swell and bleed.

The door suddenly got kicked open and a very pissed off Raphael stood in the doorway. He glared at Josh and started inside, but Josh grabbed Mikey's jaw suddenly, forced his mouth open, and shoved the gun inside with his finger on the trigger. Donny yelled at Josh, pleading him to let Mikey go.

"Get down!" Josh shouted at Raph, who just stood there glaring, not knowing what to do. Josh locked the gun in warning. Raph put his hands up and got on his knees with his eyes on the deranged blonde. Josh let go of Mikey and cut the ropes on Donny's bonds. Donny grabbed Mikey and the two got in the corner, where Josh had directed them. His gun remained pointed straight at Mikey.

"Leave them alone, Josh," Raph said with gritted teeth. "Dis is between us." Josh looked back at him and walked over to him. He stared down at Raph and, with a grunt of effort, raised his foot and kicked Raph's jaw. Raph cried out and fell onto his back. Before Raph could make a counter-attack, Josh had the gun pointed at Mikey and Donny again.

"If ya make any movement dat I didn't give permission for, I'll shoot them both," Josh said with an insane smile. "I've got four bullets in dis gun, and I'm a damn good shot. Don't piss me off." Raph stared up at him and, for the first time, he was scared. He didn't show it, though. "Stand up," Josh commanded. Raph hesitated, but he stood slowly, holding the rubber burn on his chin. Josh, taking his advantage, kicked Raph's stomach and, when Raph doubled over, punched his face. Raph fell to his side and rolled onto his stomach. He spit out some blood from his cheek and held his stomach in pain. Josh took a step and, with great force, kicked Raph's ribs.

Pain exploded through Raph's torso as he remembered when Josh had broken six of his ribs and was pushing on them. For a moment, Raph couldn't breathe. He finally gasped for air and growled in pain.

Donny and Mikey watched as Josh tortured their brother, but they could do nothing. Donny's arm hurt too badly and Mikey was too scared. Mikey was holding onto Donny as some tears fell from his eyes. Donny pet Mikey's head in comfort, but he was scared too. He couldn't bear watching his brothers getting hurt, and Josh was relentless.

"Stand up!" Josh barked at Raphael. Raph coughed and some blood fell from his mouth. Reluctantly, he stood with his eyes on his brothers. He saw how terrified they were and he glared at Josh again. Josh smirked brought his fist back and crashed it into Raph's nose. Josh grabbed Raph's head and his knee collided into Raph's face. Raph cried out in agony and Josh threw him down. Raph lay unmoving on his back. He was breathing heavily as he looked to the side and stared through puffy eyes at his brothers. Josh was going to kill him, he realized. He was just making him suffer first.

Mikey stared in terror at Raphael. Raph wasn't broken yet, but he looked to be on the way to it. Josh stood over Raph for a few moments before pointing the gun at his head.

"Ya have no idea how good dat felt," he said as he took dead aim between Raph's eyes. "Too bad ya couldn't say goodbye to ya little whore before ya got ya head blown da fuck off. I'll tell her personally dat ya said hi."

Mikey suddenly jumped out of Donny's arms and into the most dangerous place in the room: right between Josh's gun and Raph's head. Josh faltered in surprise and Raph's breath grew heavier and he put his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"M-Mik-ey," he said with difficulty, "don't."

"No," Mikey said. He looked up at Josh with both fear and warning. "Leave him alone! Sukari doesn't want you anymore! Let it go!" Josh gnashed his teeth and put his gun against Mikey's temple.

"Possibly da biggest fuck-up you've ever made, Mikey," he said as he prepared to pull the trigger. Mikey curled up and whimpered in fear and held his brother tightly as he heard the click.

A figure suddenly appeared in the doorway and tackled Josh. Mikey cried out in shock as Donny made his way over to his brothers. Leo suddenly ran in and over to his brothers.

"Come on!" he shouted. Donny grabbed Mikey's arm and pulled him outside. Leo picked Raph up gently and led him outside as Nini landed a few more punches to Josh's face.

"You hurt Sukari," she shouted, "and then you have the audacity to hurt her mate?! Who the fuck do you think you are?! Stay away from our family!" She landed one final knock-out punch and left Josh in a bloody unconscious heap on the floor. She met the guys outside and they made their way to the Battle Shell.

Leo laid Raph on the bed and tended to the minor wounds. Raph hissed as the hydrogen peroxide stung his scratches and burns. They soon got home and Leo hung Raph from his arm on his shoulder and led him and the others inside.

Sukari and Wren were watching iCarly and laughing at it when Sukari heard the guys and Nini come home. She saw the condition of her mate and jumped off the couch and over to him.

"Raph?! Baby, what happened?" She put her hands on his face and looked into his pain-filled eyes. She took him from Leo and led him to the couch and laid him down. She immediately began her healing process on his face. She got rid of his bruises, cuts, and burns from Josh's shoe. She put her hands on his chest and nuzzled. "My God, Raphael, are you okay?" Raph hugged her, but he pushed her off gently.

"Go heal Don and Mike," he said tiredly. Sukari nodded and walked over to Donny, seeing his ripped shirt and the large purple bruise. She put her palm over it and he cringed at the heat from her hand. When that was done, she moved to his arm and healed his cut, turning it into a faint scar. She then turned to Mikey and put her hand over his mouth and healed his lips. He licked them when they were done and wiped them with his sleeve.

"Dudette, that feels so weird," he said with a chuckle. Sukari smiled and hugged him and then Donny.

"I'm just glad you guys are okay," she said. Wren got up from the couch and walked over to Sukari. She whispered something in her ear that made Sukari turn her head towards Raphael in a snap. She walked over to him as the guys went off to do their own things and she sat next to him. "Wren, could you please go get some ibuprophen for me?" Wren nodded and ran off. When she was gone Sukari put her head on Raph's chest. He put his arms around her and held her tightly with his nose in her hair. "Josh did this, didn't he?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Raph nodded. "Baby, I'm so sorry." She suddenly thought of something that could lighten his mood. She put his hand on the spot on her stomach. "Feel this, honey," she said. Raph pushed his fingers into the spot gently and felt a little throb.

"Whoa!" he said. "What is dat?"

"The baby's been kicking all day," Sukari replied with a smile. Raph smiled excitedly too and hugged her again. She hugged him back and laughed in happiness. "Soon, Raph," she said, "only four more months." Raph rubbed her back and kissed her neck.

"Does dat mean I gotta get a job?" he asked, making Sukari laugh harder.

**Raphie and Sukari are so freaking cute! Is it weird that I was listening to a funny song when I was writing the shed scenes? Oh, well, haha.**

**Question of the day: What is the most random scene you can see Sukari doing that has nothing to do with the plot-line?**

**Answer for a symbolical cookie! XD**

**Still need votes for Slash or Mona. Tell your friends! Send them in! Review! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter eight! So Raph is gonna be kinda moody, more than usual, in this chapter. Typical teenage parent issues… yep. Enjoy!**

"What about Charles?" Nini asked as she and Sukari flipped through a Name Your Baby book. Sukari shook her head.

"That's too common," she said. "I want something a bit more unique." She turned the page. "Besides, what if it turns out to be a girl?" Nini nodded and turned the page to the girl section.

"Are you looking for a specific type of name?"

"I was thinking either Japanese or we can make up a name. If not, how does Emily sound?" Nini shrugged.

"That's pretty, but I thought you wanted an uncommon name."

"I do, but I just thought I should make a back-up name."

"How 'bout Jack? Or maybe even Daniel?" Sukari looked up and saw Raph standing at the doorway. He looked a bit troubled. Sukari got up and giggled a little.

"May as well name him Quervo," she said as she hugged him. Raph hugged back, but he was tense. "Baby, what's wrong?" Raph looked down at her, but his eyes were emotionless.

"Nothin', babe," he replied quietly. Sukari didn't buy it.

"Seriously," she said, "what's bothering you?" Raph pushed her away lightly and stalked out of the bedroom without responding. "Raph?" She started to follow him, but Nini put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," she said. "Raphael's still a bit upset about what happened last week." Sukari remembered how, last week, Josh Mason had captured both Mikey and Donny, and then lured Raph in just to give him merciless torture. Sukari nodded in understanding.

"I just wish he'd let me hold him and comfort him," Sukari said with the threat of tears. She had finally reached the mood swing phase and everyone had avoided her, save for Raph and Nini. Just yesterday she had almost torn Mikey's hand off when he tried to steal her soda, and then she had burst into hysterics and hugged him, sobbing on his shoulder.

Nini gave Sukari a comforting smile and went off to the kitchen, leaving her alone. Sukari went to sit in front of her dresser mirror and she looked down at her large, bulging stomach and smiled.

"I should let you know," she said and she rubbed her stomach, "he seems big and bad, but he's really just a big softie. He'll love you. I guarantee it."

…

"Bishop, I gotta tell ya somethin'," Josh said once he was let into Bishop's study. Bishop looked at him expectantly. "Dat thing ya said was runnin' around da city; it ain't Sukari. It's another dragon dat looks like her, but she knows Sukari."

"Another dragon in New York? Strange," Bishop said. "You said this dragon knows Sukari?"

"Yeah," Josh sat down with a sigh. He was still a little sore from the beating he took from the stranger. "She said ta stay away from their family."

"Ninalia," Bishop said under his breath so that Josh couldn't hear. "So she's here."

"What?" Josh said. "Who's here?"

"Did you know that Sukari has a sister? An older sister; about your age. She's the dragon that you now apparently have," he ran his eyes over Josh's bruises, "experience with."

"Kari's got a sister? No, I didn't know dat. Why da hell is she here?"

"To protect her baby sister; what's little left of her family," Bishop replied bitterly. "This is going to get harder, Joshua. Pure-blood dragons are extremely dangerous. Ninalia, especially. That girl is a walking poison. If you get bitten by her, you will die. If you get scratched, you may die, but there is a slight chance you'll survive. If you can, capture both of the girls. From what I hear from your uncle and through the gossip in the facility, you have no problem getting your hands on girls." Josh raised an eyebrow and smirked. He could already picture the two girls in chains in the basement. The thought made him grin. He nodded and walked over to the door. "Let me know if any other interesting thing happens," Bishop called to him before Josh left.

…

Sukari, Raph, and Nini were on the couch watching Pawn Stars. Sukari and Raph were snuggled up together, but Raph was still tense. Sukari still worried about him. Even when they kissed, she felt like he wasn't all there. It was like his personality had changed. Nini got up after a moment to go to the bathroom and Sukari took her chance.

"Raphael," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Will you please tell me what's wrong? Why are you being so distant?"

"I'm not bein' distant," he said, but his tone was flat. Sukari shifted to look at him.

"Yes you are. I know you're still upset about what happened, but it seems to be really bothering you enough to the point where you don't even wanna talk to me." Raph looked at her and moved to get up, but Sukari grabbed his arm and held him down next to her. "Don't go, Raphael. Stay and talk to me." Raph pushed her off and got up and walked over to his work-out room. Sukari got up and turned to him. By this moment, she was pissed. "Don't you dare walk out on me, Hamato Raphael!" Raph turned at the sudden force of her voice and glared.

"I don't wanna talk, Sukari!" he shouted. "I just wanna be left alone for a few minutes! Is dat too damn much ta ask?!" Sukari narrowed her eyes.

"I have left you alone! It's been a week since we've actually talked! We haven't even made love since that day!"

"Dat's 'cause I don't feel like doin' dat all da time, okay?!" Raphael was screaming at this point. Sukari also noticed that the others, including Nini and Wren, were standing at their doorways, watching.

"When the hell did I become the bad guy, Raph? Why can't you talk to me?"

"I don't wanna talk! I wanna find Josh and slit his throat! I wanna go ta school without hidin'! I don't wanna stay in dis damn lair and not be able ta go out!"

"I'm sorry, Raphael! I'm sorry that you have to go out of your way to protect me!" Sukari was getting too worked-up. Her eyes were glowing with that red ring again. "I'm sorry I can't fight as well as you and your brothers can!" Raph stepped forward, noticing her eyes. His anger turned to worry as he put his hands up.

"Sukari, calm down," he said in a calm and collected voice. She didn't though. Her eyes glowed brighter and she bared her fangs.

"I'm sorry I'm weak!" she continued with her fists clenched. "I'm sorry I got pregnant with a baby that you probably don't even want!" Raph looked at her in shock and he heard everyone gasp. She had gone too far; too low. She was at the point where she didn't even realize what she was saying. She suddenly pushed past him and ran out of the lair and to the first man-hole tunnel she saw. Raph turned to follow her, but was held back by Nini.

"She loves you, Raphael," she said, "but you are probably the last person that she wants to see right now. I'll go." Raph nodded and went to his work-out room. After about fifteen minutes, he managed to break his punching bag off its chain.

…

"Sukari! Slow down!" Nini cried as she ran after Sukari. Sukari ran faster on the rooftops and began to summon her wings. Nini ran even faster, but she couldn't catch up to Sukari. She got frustrated when she saw Sukari's wings rip out of her back. Nini summoned her own wings and they came easily for her. She soared through the air and managed to fly side-by-side with Sukari. "Sukari! Please get back onto the ground! This isn't good for you or your baby!"

Sukari turned her head to Nini, but she didn't stop. Instead, she hissed and turned sharply away, making Nini turn after her again. Sukari kept flying. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she wiped them away.

She suddenly heard a gunshot and felt something whiz by her head. She was thrown off guard and she landed on a roof of a building near the Saki building. She got up, letting her wings sink back into her back. Nini landed next to her.

"What the hell, Sukari?!" she yelled. Sukari's eyes had faded back to brown as she shushed her sister and looked around. She looked at the building next to them and saw a shadow. She looked closer, but she didn't have enough time to duck before a net shot out at the two. Out of instinct, she pushed Nini to the side. The net caught Sukari and she flew a few yards backwards, now tangled in the metal-weaved captor. Nini cried out at her sister, who now lay on her side and struggled in the net. "Sukari! What's going on?!" Another net shot out suddenly and caught Nini and she fell onto her back next to her sister.

Someone walked up next to the girls and grasped Sukari's net and turned her around so she faced them. Josh smiled down at her, but his attention then went to her stomach and he frowned in confusion.

"Ya pregnant?" he said. He looked at her face again and smirked. "We'll take care of dat when we get ta da facility." Sukari's eyes widened and she struggled more in the net. Josh turned to Nini and looked down at her with a smile. "Ya kinda pretty. Ninalia, isn't it? Sukari's sister?" Nini glared up at him.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Joshua Mason?" Nini asked. Josh shrugged with a small smirk. "You're taking the risk of screwing with two dragons. One of which is a pure-blood. Where exactly is your advantage?"

"Babe, ya trapped in a metal-weaved net dat, at any time I want, will fire off 75,000 volts of electricity. Honestly, do ya really want Sukari, ya little sister, ta feel dat pain. Do ya really want her baby ta feel dat?" Josh stared at her expectantly. Nini looked over at Sukari, who still lay struggling in her net.

"No, Nini! Don't do what he wants! I'll be fine!" Josh walked over to her and picked her up by her hair through one of the net's holes. She shrieked and fought harder. She suddenly felt the sharp pain in her stomach and she cried out and stopped struggling. Josh smiled and looked at Nini again. Nini gazed at her sister and looked down and nodded.

"Fine," she growled, "but if you hurt her, I promise that I will take great pleasure in draining your body of every drop of blood in your veins." Josh smiled and dropped Sukari on her back. A few guys came out of the shadows and hoisted her and Nini up and began to carry them off, but Josh stopped the guy that held Sukari.

"Let's leave a calling card for da turtles," Josh said. He held up a folded piece of paper and got out his buck knife. He walked over to Sukari and grasped her long hair, pulling it through the hole. With his trademark, sadistic smile, he placed the blade on her hair, about ten inches from the top of her head. Sukari moved her head around, but she couldn't get out of his grip.

"No!" she cried. Her hair was important to her. It symbolized the years she had remained alive and strong, and now Josh was going to cut it. "Josh, no! Don't!" With a single movement of his arm, Josh slashed her hair off and held the remnants of it in his hand. Sukari let out a sob and went limp as tears fell from her eyes. Nini watched Josh with hatred as he pinned the note to Sukari's hair and set it down on the ground where he was sure the guys would find it. He turned back to the girls as they were carried off to his truck.

"Come and get ya girls, turtles," Josh said under his breath as he followed.

**Oh, dear! Will the guys save the girls? Will Raph and Sukari make up? Find out next chapter! XD**

**P.S. And the winner is….. Slash! He got more votes than Mona, so he will be my special appearance! See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ya'll! Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but I'm a suspense writer, so it's gotta be that way. This chapter is gonna be fun! I'd like to thank nitr0blaz3r for the ideas during this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, seriously; if I owned the Ninja Turtles, do you really think that I'd be living in a run-down duplex with a toothless cat and a can of Spaghetti O's for dinner? Hahaha I still don't own them… yet.**

Raphael picked up his phone for the fifteenth time and called Sukari. He even tried the connection, but she wasn't answering. He called Nini a couple of times, but she didn't answer either. He was really starting to worry about them. Was Sukari really that mad at him? He felt like such an idiot. He should have just talked to her instead of ignoring her and pushing her away. She was right to be mad at him.

He took his jacket and shoes off and lay down on his bed. It felt empty without Sukari next to him. He finally tried to connect one more time.

'_Sukari? Can ya hear me?'_

'_R-Raphael?'_

'_Sukari! Where have ya been?! I've been tryin' ta reach ya for hours!'_ He suddenly felt this wave of pain on his cheek. He felt like he'd just gotten slapped. _'Baby?'_

'_Raph, I can't stay on long. I'll get back to you when I can, okay?' _Raph felt the connection go away and he got frustrated again.

'_Sukari? Sukari?! Babe!' _He jumped up from his bed and to Donny's lab. "Donny, ya gotta help me."

"What is it, Raph?" Donny asked, looking up from his work.

"Can ya track Sukari's phone?" Donny looked at Raph in confusion. He shrugged and went to his computer and typed in Sukari's phone number. Raph watched in desperation over Donny's shoulder. The tracker came up as, 'Unable to find contact'.

"That's weird," Donny said in bewilderment. He tried again, getting the same result. Raph ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's see if I can find the last place she was before the connection was lost." He typed again, so fast that Raph's eyes started to hurt. The screen suddenly gave the name of Sukari's last location and Raph ran back to his room and put his jacket and shoes back on. He went to the front door, but was stopped suddenly by Leonardo.

"What, Leo?" Raph asked in slight frustration.

"Where are you going, Raph?" Leo asked with concern.

"I gotta find Sukari. I got a bad feeling dat she's in trouble. Her and Nini." Leo raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"I'll come with you if you want," Leo offered. Raph nodded and grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him out of the lair.

…

"This is where Don's computer said she was," Raph said when he and Leo reached the destination. He looked around, seeing no sign of Sukari.

"What's that?" Leo asked. Raph turned. Leo was pointing to something on the surface of the roof. It was brown and had a card pinned to it. Raph walked over to it and a pang of fear and nausea came to him when he realized what it was.

"It's Sukari's hair," he said. He grabbed it and picked the card out of it. Leo took the card and read it over. Raph put the remnants of Sukari's hair to his cheek and took in a shuddering breath. "What's da note say?" he asked.

"'I figured I'd leave a calling card for you, Raph'," Leo read, "'so here it is: come to the Purple Dragons Headquarters if you want to see your precious little whore again. Come alone. If you bring reinforcements of any kind, I'll kill both Sukari and her sister. Since I know how to now, it won't be hard. See you soon. –Josh'." Leo finished and looked up at Raph again. He cringed when he saw the look on Raph's face.

"Dat bastard took her," Raph said with both fury and guilt in his eyes. "He nearly killed me and Mike and he still had da balls ta take Sukari and Nini?! I don't care what Sukari says! I'm gonna kill dat mother fucker myself!"

"Raph!" Leo shouted. "I know how you feel right now, but ranting and raving isn't gonna save Sukari. Let's get the guys."

"If I bring ya guys, Josh will kill Sukari and Nini. I don't wanna risk dat."

"Raph," Leo said, looking at Raph like he was an idiot, "we're _ninjas_. I think we can hang out around the P.D. Headquarters without being caught. Come on." Raph thought about it and then nodded. If it was a war Josh wanted, it was a war he was going to get.

…

Josh let his hand fly for the twentieth time and he struck Sukari hard across the face. She cried out and resided to rest her chin against her chest. Her newly-cut hair made her face itch a little, but she didn't care. Josh had her chained to the wall again with both of her hands behind her back. She was sitting with her back to the wall. Nini was across the room sitting in the same position. She was watching Josh strike her sister and growing extremely angry with every single slap. Josh grabbed Sukari's chin and raised her face to his. She gazed at him, or tried to, at least. Both of her eyes were almost bruised and swollen shut. Her face was red, blue, and puffy from Josh's hand.

"Ya know how badly ya fucked up, don't ya?" Josh asked her in a tone as if she was five years old. She pulled her head away, trying to concentrate on healing. Her eyes healed up enough to where she could see correctly. Josh grasped her hair and pushed her head against the wall. "Not gonna reply? Dat's rude, isn't it? I know a perfect way of makin' ya talk, though." Roughly, he grabbed her legs and spread them apart. Sukari panicked and tried to close them, but Josh firmly held them open. He undid his jeans and what escaped made Sukari look away. She looked at Nini and her eyes filled with tears.

Nini watched as Josh forced Sukari's legs apart and she pulled against her restraints.

"Let her go! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" she cried out desperately. Josh laughed and looked over his shoulder at Nini.

"I never said dat," he said with a sly smile. "Ya threatened me, but I never agreed. I'll hurt her as much as I wanna."

"What about her baby?!" Nini shouted. Josh rolled his eyes and turned back to Sukari.

"I'll probably end up abortin' it anyway," he said as he proceeded to lift Sukari by her legs. She kicked out, but his grasp was strong. Nini's eyes widened at what he had said. She had to think of something fast. She finally made a choice.

"Take me then!" she shouted. Josh turned his head at her. "Whatever you're about to do to Sukari, do it to me instead! Please! Don't hurt her anymore!" Josh thought for a second, and then he dropped Sukari. He stood, zipping his jeans, and walked over to Nini. She gazed up at him.

"How old are ya, again?" Josh asked. Nini glared.

"I'm 24," she said honestly. Josh raised his eyebrows.

"Ya four years older than me," he said with his thumb and index finger on his chin. "See, I prefer younger girls, Ninalia. I'd totally take ya up on ya offer, might even one of these days, but Sukari and I got business ta tend to. It's personal." Nini glared fiercely and pulled harder against her chains. She showed her fangs and hissed at him. He smirked and walked back over to Sukari, who was shrinking into the wall, trying to make herself invisible. She was more scared than she had been in awhile. Josh had more power over her now more than ever due to her pregnancy and her sister's presence. Josh kneeled in front of her and grabbed her jaw, pulling it to face him again.

"Josh," Sukari rasped out. Her fear was making it hard for her to talk, "don't do this. You've won, okay? Please, just let Nini go. Like you said, your fight is with me."

"Nini ain't for me," Josh said. "Bishop wanted ta see her. He plans ta finish what he started eleven years ago." Sukari's eyes widened again and she shook away.

"Don't touch me," she said. Josh's eyes shifted as he balled his fist and struck her face harder than ever. She screamed out in pain and spat out blood. Nini growled.

"Stop hitting her! I swear I'll kill you!" Josh turned back to Nini and stormed over to her, grabbing her short black hair.

"If I have ta gag ya, I will," he said. He got a sudden idea and smiled. He stepped closer, holding her head in place. "I think I got a better idea, though." He unzipped his jeans again and held Nini's face right in front of his crotch. She tried to shake out of his grip, knowing full well what he intended.

Josh reached into his pocket and fished out Sukari's ring. He slipped it onto one of Nini's fingers and she changed into a slender human with a cute face and full cheeks. The ring had also made her fangs go away. Josh smiled and pulled her face closer, making her squirm harder and whimper angrily. She didn't open her mouth, though. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Josh grew frustrated and gripped her jaw with the other hand and started to force her mouth open. She growled and pulled as hard as she could, but Josh was stronger. He managed to get her mouth open and, with force from his excitement, he shoved himself into her mouth. She screamed, but it was muffled and it made her gag.

Josh smiled and moaned. He propped himself on the wall with one hand while the other hand held Nini's head in place.

"Remember, Nini," Josh said, "ya da one dat offered." Nini's shoulders slumped at this and she whimpered again. "Suck," Josh commanded. Nini complied after a small pause and Josh moaned again.

Sukari looked away in shame. Not for her sister, but to herself for having left the lair and getting them captured in the first place. If she hadn't picked a fight with Raphael to begin with, she wouldn't be here and Nini wouldn't have to be forced to commit such a vulgar act with Josh. Tears began to form in her eyes again and she let out a small sob. She thought out to Raphael, praying he wouldn't be too upset with her to answer.

'_Raphael?'_

'_Sukari! Baby I know where ya are. Me and da guys are comin' ta get ya, okay?'_

'_Raph… I'm sorry.'_

'_For what?'_

'_I didn't mean to pick a fight with you. It's my fault me and Nini are here.'_

'_Don't say dat. It was my fault for pushin' ya away. I should be da one who's sorry.'_

'_Please get here soon, Raphael. Josh is going to bring Bishop here. I-I'm scared.'_

'_Don't be scared, baby. I'm comin'. Hang tight; I'll be there soon. I love ya.'_

'_I love you, too.' _

The connection broke and Sukari was filled with hope again. Raphael was on his way. She suddenly remembered what was going on again. She looked back at Nini and Josh and grimaced at the sight. She pushed into Nini's mind.

'_Nini? Are you okay?'_

'_This fucking hurts! He keeps thrusting my throat. How do you think I'm feeling so far?"_ Sukari flinched. Even in mind, Nini's voice had power.

'_Nini, I'm sorry. Just stop doing what he wants and he'll stop.'_

'_If I stop, he'll go after you. Trust me, you don't want to feel this.'_

'_I already have. He's done worse to me, Nini. Believe me.'_

'_You don't need more of it. I'm fine, Sukari. Don't worry.'_

Josh began to grunt loudly. Sukari knew what that meant and she looked away. As Josh shouted out loud in pleasure, Nini looked ready to throw up. Josh finally pulled out and Nini spit repeatedly. She coughed a few times, trying to get the feel of him out of her mouth. Josh chuckled and patted her head and zipped his jeans up. She jerked away from him and curled up with a bitter-beer face from the awful taste. Josh walked over to Sukari, but before he could touch her, there was a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes and walked over to it. He opened it and a fist flew into his face. Sukari looked up, hoping for Raphael. What she saw instead was long black and blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Raj?!" Raj smiled and walked over to Sukari and undid her chains. Behind her was Mona, with her hair in a ponytail and her mascara caked on as usual. Carolie was working on Nini's shackles with the claws she shifted her nails into. When Sukari was standing, Raj engulfed her in a hug and Mona joined. Carolie helped Nini up and led her to Sukari. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I saw what happened in a vision," Raj said in her famous accent. Sukari smiled in comfort and hugged her tighter. "Are you both alright?"

"I've been better," Nini said. She still looked disgusted. "Sukari, you connected with Raphael?" Sukari looked at Nini, wondering how she knew that. "Relative connection," Nini said. Sukari nodded.

"Yes," she said. "The guys will be here soon. They'll be so happy to see you guys." Raj beamed at the thought of Leonardo and how the two had gotten together over a private phone call from her dorm room. Carolie was so excited to see Mikey again. Mona thought of Donny and secretly planned to get him into some alone time in the garage.

"We should meet them outside. I can already feel their presence," Raj said. Quickly, but quietly, she lead them out of the room, leaving an unconscious Josh on the floor. Though very proper, Raj knew how to throw a punch at a pressure point. She lead them out into the hall, stopping them when she saw a group of Purple Dragons talking and drinking. Carolie transformed herself into-she gagged when she saw her reflection-Josh and walked out towards the group.

"Guys!" she shouted at them. They all looked over and stood at attention. "Hun wants ta see all of ya. Now." They all nodded and walked away. Carolie smirked and transformed back to herself and motioned for the girls to continue. "Purple Dragons are so stupid." They giggled and Raj lead them all outside and onto the roof.

"We'll wait for them here," Raj said, breathing heavily. "Sukari, connect to Raphael and tell him where we are." Sukari nodded and did so.

Suddenly, they all heard a shuffling noise to the side. There was a masculine figure standing there. He wore a cloak and hood that covered his face. When he took the hood off, long black hair and dark blue eyes shone in the quarter-moon light. Sukari raised her eyebrows and stepped back.

"Who are you?" Raj asked in a warning tone. The figure took a few steps forward, staring at Sukari.

"Sukari?" he asked. Sukari's eyes widened and she stepped backwards again. Nini stepped in front of her and hissed with a threat.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked with venom in her voice. The boy tossed something through the air suddenly and Nini caught it. She looked down at it and gasped. It was a dragon symbol on a locket. She opened it and found a picture of two small children smiling next to each other. A five-year-old human boy with black hair and dark eyes and a two-year-old girl with brown hair and pupiless brown eyes. Nini looked up at the boy, her eyes wide with recognition. "S-Slash?"

**Cut-off! Well, Slash just made his first appearance! Hope you guys are liking this so far. Don't worry, Josh is gonna get more coming to him later! Review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to WWAC! Not much to say in the author's not, so enjoy!**

"Slash?" Nini asked in shock. The boy nodded then looked at her.

"私はSukari、長い間あなたを探してきた,"he said in Japanese. When Sukari and Nini saw everyone's confused glances, Nini looked at Slash.

"Speak English, please," she said. Slash nodded and repeated what he had said.

"I've been looking for you for a long time, Sukari," he said. Sukari crooked her eyebrow and walked over to him cautiously. She never took her eyes off of him as she stopped a few feet in front of him. He looked down at her stomach. "You're pregnant?" Sukari furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You really don't remember?" he asked. "Sukari, I'm your… fiancée." Sukari stepped back with shock and glared.

"I don't know you," she said.

"We were betrothed the day you were born," Slash explained. He touched her shoulder and Sukari pulled away. "We used to play at the beach. Remember when you found the pink conch? It was on that day, that awful day." Sukari's eyes widened as she remembered.

_(Flashback)_

"_Slash, lookie!" Sukari held up a large pink shell to a young boy. He laughed and took it._

"_That's pretty, Su," he said. He gave it back to her and she hugged it to her chest. He smiled and touched her shoulder and she giggled at him. "You should give that to Wisteria. She would love it." Sukari smiled and nodded._

"_Let's keep looking," she said as she ran off to search for more shells. Slash followed, laughing. Sukari suddenly fell in the sand and her knee hit something. She cried out and sat on her knees, sniffling and wiping a couple tears away. Slash sat next to her and hugged her._

"_Are you okay, Suki?" he asked. She nodded and sniffled again. Slash pulled her face to his and smiled. She pouted a little. He stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his eyes and she laughed. He chuckled and helped her up and she looked down at what her knee had hit and picked up a gold locket with a red dragon symbol on it. She smiled at it and handed it to Slash. _

"_I got somefin' pretty. Now you got somefin' pretty," she said with a cute smile. Slash weaved the chain through his fingers and hugged Sukari._

"_I'll keep it forever," he said. He grabbed Sukari's hand and ran with her across the beach._

_(End of Flashback)_

Sukari put her hand over her mouth and closed the locket in her hand. When she looked up at Slash, she had tears in her eyes and he was inches in front of her. He put a hand on her cheek and wiped away he tears.

"Sukari!" Sukari turned her head and was engulfed suddenly in a hug from Raphael. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled away enough to kiss her lips.

Raph suddenly felt something sharp against his throat and he was pulled away from her. Sukari gasped when she saw that Slash had a sword held to Raph's neck

"How dare you place your lips upon an engaged woman," Slash snarled. Raph, quick as lightning, flipped Slash's arm around and held him in a head lock with the sword to his neck instead.

"I don't know who da fuck you are," Raph said, "but gettin' between me and ma girlfriend is possibly da stupidest thing ta do right now." He let go of Slash and gave him his sword back. He turned back to Sukari and hugged her again. "Please tell me he didn't hurt ya."

"Raphael," Sukari said, "I'm alright. I just got hit a couple of times." She smiled at her mate and kissed him passionately. Slash seethed at the sight.

"What is going on, Sukari?" he asked in a low tone. Sukari stopped kissing Raph and looked over at Slash. She knew he was talking about the fact that she was kissing another man. Raph looked over at Slash and glared.

"Slash," Sukari said, surprising Raphael, "this is Raphael, my… mate." Slash gnashed his teeth and gripped his sword tightly.

"Your mate?" he asked with gritted teeth. "You mated with a human?!" Sukari flinched at the sudden force of his voice.

"H-he's not exactly human, Slash," she said quietly, avoiding his eye contact.

"Okay," Raph said suddenly, "who da fuck are ya?"

"My name is Edward Chaste, currently Slash," Slash said, matching Raph's glare. "I am the heir to the throne of Sestina de Lamere. I am also Sukari's fiancée."

"Well ya too late," Raph said. Sukari looked up at him, shocked at his over protective nature. She looked over at Slash and saw the fury in his eyes.

"You do not understand, human," Slash hissed. He raised the sword a little, making Sukari tense. "I had her first."

"Yeah, well she chose me," Raph said in anger. He was really getting annoyed with this guy. Slash stepped forward with his sword and glared viciously at Raph. Raph put Sukari behind him and balled his fists. "You really wanna fight me?"

"Nothing would make me happier," Slash replied through gritted teeth. He ran forward, sword pointed at Raphael. Sukari jumped in between them, staring at Slash with a glare. He stopped with a shocked expression on his face.

"Can you guys please argue later and get us all home?" she asked in annoyance. "I'm tired, Nini's really tired, and I'm sure the girls are all feeling the same way. Let's go." Raph and Slash looked down at her and, after a pause, agreed. They knew better than to argue with a five-month-pregnant dragon.

…

"Mikey!" Carolie shouted as she jumped into Michelangelo's arms. He lifted her and spun her around, planting a kiss right on her lips. When Raj walked in through the door, Leo smothered her into his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck. Leo kissed the top of her head a few times before finally getting to her lips.

"Donny!" Mona cried as she tackled Donatello to the ground. He laughed and hugged her middle tightly.

Leo looked over at Sukari and saw the stranger behind her. He crooked an eyebrow and let go of Raj.

"Who are you?" he asked. Slash looked at him, matching his look.

"My name is Slash," he said. Raph put an arm around Sukari's shoulder and led her to the bedroom to tend to her. Slash watched them and his anger grew. Leo put his hand out to shake with Slash.

"My name is Leonardo," he said. "Am I to assume that you're a friend of Sukari and Nini?"

"Yes," Slash said plainly. Leo nodded.

"We have one more open bedroom if you'd like to stay," he offered. Slash nodded once and Nini led him to the room so she could talk to him. Couple by couple, they all went away to their rooms; Mona and Donny to the lab to 'study', Mikey and Carolie to Mikey's room, and Leo and Raj to the living room to watch a movie and cuddle.

…

"Baby," Raph said as he touched Sukari's jaw, "are ya sure ya alright? Ya face is swollen."

"Raphael," Sukari said, shaking out of his grip, "I'm alright. I told you, I just got smacked a few times."

"How many times is a few?" Raph asked with a crooked eyebrow. Sukari looked up at him and shrugged.

"Twenty at the most," she said quietly. Raph's fist balled and he stood straight in anger.

"Now can I go and kill him?" he asked calmly.

"Raphael, you know the risks," Sukari said, standing carefully. Raph steadied her. "Josh has gotten stronger. He has more people on the hunt for all of us. I don't want him finding you or anyone because I know he'd kill you. There will come a time when Josh gets what he deserves, but now is the wrong time, okay? Soon, baby." Raph looked at her and gave a small smile. He wrapped his arms gently around her and kissed her passionately. As he kissed her, he rubbed her stomach. He felt the small kick and smiled. He didn't know this child yet, but he already loved it.

…

"I've missed you, Leonardo," Raj said in between kisses. After the movie, she and Leo had moved to his room and were now lying on his bed together. Leo straddled her and kissed her neck gently. Raj ran her fingers along the patterns of his shell and moaned. Leo was moving against her softly.

"Do you want to, Raj?" he asked in a sexy growl in her ear. She giggled and smiled at him.

"Yes, Leonardo," she said in her accent that Leo found so beautiful. Leo smiled and spread her legs apart and undid her shorts, dragging them off. Raj moaned at his touch and took off her shirt. Leo stared at a red bra with a black lace outline. He saw that the clip was in the front and he touched it lightly. "Take it off, Leonardo," Raj whispered. Leo unclipped it and what escaped almost made him drool. Raj's breasts were perfectly full and firm. He touched one of them and kissed her again. Raj's breathing became more irregular. Leo placed himself between her legs and prepared. Raj sighed in pleasure-pain as Leo slipped inside her. He continued to move and Raj gasped and held his shoulders tightly. She matched his motions and he went a little harder.

This continued until they both finished. Their love had been made final at last. Leo held Raj in his strong arms and Raj smiled and felt her eyelids grow heavy. Leo kissed the top of her head and the two fell asleep tangled together.

…

Josh received another blow to the head from his uncle and fell, his lips bleeding. He groaned in pain and put his hand up, pleading for mercy. Hun glared down at him and lifted him by his shirt. There were red streaks in Josh's blonde hair from the gashes on his head. Hun smashed him against the wall and Josh cried out.

"P-please," Josh said, putting a hand on Hun's arm, "s-stop, Uncle H-Hun."

"Have you any idea the severity of this?!" Hun shouted at him. Josh flinched at Hun's booming voice and looked away. "What exactly is making you continuously fail at keeping your eye on a teenage girl?!"

"I-I know," Josh said. Hun dropped him onto his side and stepped back a few steps. "Her family k-keeps finding her. I-I'm trying, Uncle." Hun rolled his eyes and looked down at his nephew.

"Try harder," he said. "If you don't, Bishop will have both of our heads." Josh nodded and spit out some more blood and pushed himself up off the floor. Hun left Josh in his room. Josh lay down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. This was all Sukari's fault. If she had just done what was expected of her, this wouldn't be happening. Josh promised himself that he would make her and her family pay for everything. Even if it meant killing a child.

**Josh has a few issues, as you may have noticed. Things are gonna get interesting.**

**Okay, should Slash fall in love with Nini or Wren? Leave your votes in your reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back! I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**AN: so listen, I had to erase my songfics because apparently it's plagiarism. So, sorry 'bout that!**

"Nini! Help!" Sukari cried from the bathroom. She had slipped on the water and fell into the tub with her leg under her. Nini came running into the bathroom and saw her sister struggling in the tub. With worry, she pulled Sukari out of the tub carefully and sat her on the toilet seat. "Thanks."

"Sukari are you okay? Are you hurt?" Nini looked at her with worry. Sukari shook her off and nodded. She was now seven months pregnant and clumsier than ever. She had fallen several times every day, so it never surprised her, but she hated it when she got stuck. She touched her large stomach and rubbed it a little. "Did you hit your stomach?"

"Nini, I'm fine," Sukari said. "I just got stuck." Slash suddenly came into the bathroom.

"I heard Sukari scream," he said worriedly. "Are you alright, _migoto_?" Sukari looked awkwardly at him calling her beautiful.

"I'm alright. I got stuck in the tub for a minute," she replied. Nini snickered a little. "What?"

"Nothing," Nini replied. "I just find it a tad funny how you got stuck in the bath tub." Sukari glared as both Nini and Slash chuckled.

"Oh, shut up," she said with a pouty glance. The two stopped giggling and led Sukari to the couch. "Is there anything good on?" For the past two months, Sukari had been confined to the lair with the girls and Slash while the guys went to school. Josh had been expelled, so they didn't have to worry about him. Still, though, Sukari wanted to go out for a small flight to stretch her wings. Raphael never let her though. It was way too dangerous for her, especially now since she was so close to her due date.

"Pawn Stars is on. There's the episode where Chum-Lee gets to shoot the cane-gun," Nini said. Sukari smirked. She loved the funny Chum-Lee episodes. Nini flipped it on and they spent the next few hours watching the marathon. Wren soon came out of her bedroom and saw Sukari. She smiled and walked up behind her.

"Hi, Su," she said. Sukari turned and smiled at her. She patted the space of couch next to her and Wren sat in between Sukari and Slash. Slash looked at Wren, noticing the butterfly tattoo on her shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked. Wren looked at it and grimaced.

"It's a tattoo," she said quietly. "I got it a few years ago." She remembered the symbolically traced tattoo and she squeezed her fist. Slash noticed her discomfort and crooked an eyebrow. He looked back at the screen and the four watched more until they all heard the door open. Sukari turned around and got up off the couch when she saw Raphael walk through the door. She threw her arms around him and tried not to squeal in cold. Raphael was soaking wet and freezing cold.

"It's rainin' bad outside," he said with a chuckle. Sukari leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. Leo, Donny, and Mikey went off to their girlfriends' rooms and Raph led Sukari to their bedroom. He closed the door and turned to her with his little sexy smile. Sukari giggled as he moved forward, kissing her sweetly and pushing her onto the bed gently. She moaned as he touched her lightly.

"I take it you had a good day?" Sukari asked with a smile. Raph smiled.

"Hell yeah," he said as he rubbed her legs. "Got good test scores, didn't get yelled at by da gym teacher, thought 'bout you all day. I had an awesome day. What about ya?" Sukari smiled.

"Boring as hell," she said, grazing her nails on the sweet spot on his neck. "Watched T.V., took a shower, got stuck in the tub for a minute." She giggled and Raph busted out laughing.

"How'd ya manage ta do that?" he asked. Sukari rolled her eyes.

"I guess that just shows how ninja I am," she joked. Raph poked her ribs and she giggled again, covering her ribs. "Don't even think about it." Raph crooked an eyebrow and forced his hand under her arms, tickling her ribs. She shrieked and struggled under him, laughing uncontrollably. He chuckled over her and stopped, leaning down to kiss her fiercely. He moaned and Sukari rubbed the back of his head. He suddenly moved her legs apart and placed himself between them. Sukari pulled away from his lips and he moved down to her jaw. "R-Raphael, not tonight."

"Why not?" Raph asked in his seductive growl. He touched her area and smiled. "Ya want to." Sukari moved under him, making him lay on top of her, gently pinning her to the bed.

"I really don't," Sukari said, feeling Raph move against her. She heard a zipper going down and put her hands on his shoulders. "Raph, I said no." No good. Raphael continued, touching her body and kissing her neck. "Raph! Stop it!" Raph jumped at the sudden ferocity of her voice and looked down at her.

"What da hell's da matter, Sukari? Why won't ya let me?" Sukari breathed in relief and sat up a little.

"Raph, my stomach's been hurting on and off like crazy. Sex will just make it worse. I'm sorry, but it hurts too much right now, okay?" Raph's face went from irritated to caring in about two seconds and he hugged her.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't think about dat." Sukari hugged back, but the pain in her stomach hardened again and she curled up and cried out softly. Raph laid her down gently and rubbed her stomach. "Two more months, right?" Sukari grimaced and nodded. Raph patted her head and lay next to her. "So, what do ya wanna name him or her?" Sukari shrugged.

"I don't know yet. It's difficult."

"I still think Jack or Daniel would be cool." Sukari smiled and rolled her eyes.

"And if it's a girl?"

"Jackie or Danielle?" Raph chuckled. Sukari raised her eyebrows at Danielle. She liked the sound of that. It was pretty.

"Danielle would be nice if it's a girl," she said with a smile. Raph smiled.

"Seriously, though," he said, "if it turns out ta be a boy, let's name him Jack." Sukari smiled and nodded. Raph pulled the covers of the bed back and he helped her under them. He took his clothes and ring off and climbed into the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and she sank into his shape. They both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

…

"Fuck!" Josh screamed at the screen in front of him. He had been in the computer room for the past day and a half looking up Sukari's phone number, school files, and facebook sightings. It kept coming up as denied or no longer in service. He had even tried the police reports and little snippets in the news channel, but he couldn't find anything that would lead him to Sukari. He sat on his chair and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Amy came into his room in a few minutes after hearing his outburst and she came up behind him.

"Josh, are you okay?" she asked as she rubbed his shoulders. Josh looked up at her.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. "I just can't find anythin' dat'll lead me ta Sukari." Amy smiled a little and walked in front of him and squatted so they were eye to eye. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly and he pet her hair nicely and moaned a little in response. Amy pulled away and got on her knees in front of him.

"Why not just take your mind off of her?" she asked. "Take a break, baby." Josh looked at her.

"I can't," he said. "If I don't find her soon, I'm dead. I can't find her in da police reports. I can't get access into her phone. There ain't no mention of her around da school. It's like she disappeared." Amy smiled a little and leaned into him, gently spreading his legs apart. He looked down at her as she undid his jeans. Josh put his hand on the top of her head and pushed her down gently. She took him into her mouth and bobbed her head a little. He moaned and rubbed the part of her shoulder that he could reach. Amy moaned back, sending a vibration through Josh that made him jerk in pleasure.

In at least twenty minutes, Josh was finished and Amy stood, dragging him up with her.

"Let's go to dinner," she said silently. "I'll buy if you want, but you need to take a break." Josh smiled at his girlfriend and nodded a little, happy to finally leave the room. The two walked out hand in hand and went to the nearest sit-down restaurant. When they got there, the two sat down across from each other and Josh rested his chin on his hands. Amy watched him and smiled slightly. "Josh?" He looked up at her with a blank stare. "Please, smile, baby." He didn't. He looked away. Amy touched his hand, but he pulled it away and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Amy," he said quietly. She looked at him, "I don't think dis relationship is a good idea." Amy's eyes widened in surprise. "I fucked up big with Sukari. I don't wanna do da same shit ta you."

"What did you do?" she asked. She hated Sukari, but Josh was hiding something and she wanted to know what.

"I hurt her, Amy." He looked her straight in her eyes. "I beat her up and screamed shit at her. I damn near killed her. I don't wanna do da same ta you, so it's best if ya just stop seein' me." Amy bit her lip and looked down. She shook her head.

"I don't care," she said. "Josh, I love you. I don't care about that stuff."

"Amy, I'm an abuser, an alcoholic, and a druggie," he said with impatience. "I love ya too, but I can't control myself when I'm high or drunk. I don't wanna hit ya. I don't wanna make ya do things like I made Sukari. I put her through some shit 'cause I'm fucked up. Do ya wanna get hurt?" Amy closed her eyes and stood up. She grabbed her coat, put her hand on his shoulder, and walked out of the restaurant. Josh didn't watch her go. He stared silently at the empty seat in front of him. He sighed, got up, and left. He had to get back to work. After all, business was business, wasn't it?

**Okay, so this was possibly a boring chapter, but you got to see some insight on Josh's feelings. He has feelings for Amy Hart, but can he save them? Can Sukari and Raph cope with being parents soon? We'll see. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ya'll! So sorry for the long-ass wait! Writer's block's a bitch, isn't it? Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

"Well, Sukari," Raj said with a smile as she touched Sukari's forehead, "you don't have a fever, but you need rest." Sukari rolled her eyes and rubbed the sides of her forehead. It was finally the ninth month, she had online school assignments due, and she had a migraine to top it all off. She honestly had no time to sleep, or even rest for that matter. She yawned and turned back to the screen.

"Thank you, Raj," she said. She stared at the screen, but couldn't focus. She hadn't been able to sleep for the past few days and it was frustrating being cramped up in the lair with five other girls all day long. It was too hard not to freak out. The only thing that tipped the estrogen balance was Slash, but he usually stayed in his room.

Raj looked at Sukari for a moment before grasping the rolling chair in both of her hands. With a small effort, she dragged Sukari away from the computer and over to the bed. "Raj!" Sukari shouted in surprise. "Stop! I have homework to do!"

"You, missy," Raj said, taking on her mother tone, "need to get rest." She helped Sukari up and put her on the bed. "Look at you. You never have bags under your eyes and they've appeared within three days. Sleep, Sukari. Don't make me use my powers." She crooked her eyebrow. Sukari rolled her eyes.

"Raj," she said, "I have way too much stuff to get done."

Then Raj did something that she rarely ever did. She gave the look; the mom look. That look that said if Sukari didn't get her tail under the covers and to sleep, Raj would bury her alive and dance on her grave. Sukari looked down and grumbled something before complying. Raj smiled in satisfaction. She sat down next to Sukari and pet her head gently, watching Sukari's eyelids grow heavy. Sukari stared up at Raj and smiled weakly. Raj meant so much to her. She was like Sukari's adoptive mother, though they were so close in age. Raj smiled and started to hum a song; a song that Sukari knew all too well. Raj was humming Wisteria's lullaby.

"_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._" Raj sang the chorus and Sukari fell asleep, but before she did, a single tear fell from her eye and onto the pillow. Raj leaned down and kissed Sukari's forehead softly and left the room silently. When she arrived into the living room, she found Slash sitting there alone in the room. "Hello, Slash," she said kindly. Slash looked up at her, gave her a once-over, then looked away.

"You're a psychic, aren't you?" he asked in a flat tone. Raj crooked an eyebrow and sat down.

"Yes," she said. Slash looked at her.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Is there a future where Sukari will love me again?" Raj blinked at him and looked down.

"There's no way I could tell, Slash. Unless a vision comes to me, then I don't know." Slash looked down again and sighed. Raj slid closer. "Slash, Sukari has found a deep love inside Raphael. It's blooming. The proof of their love is inside Sukari right now. I'm sure that, somewhere, deep in Sukari, she still has love for you. She's just no longer _in_ love with you." Slash nodded, got up, and went to his room closing the door behind him. Raj sighed and sat back in the chair. She suddenly felt familiar warmth to her mind and she went black.

_(Raj's vision)_

_Raphael was fighting Bishop, close to losing the battle. He was exhausted. If he even made a slight mistake at this point, it would cost him his life._

_Sukari was across the court, sitting on the floor, and holding a baby; a newborn. She was curling up behind Mona and Carolie as they defended her and her child. Sukari was watching Bishop and Raphael fighting viciously. She watched as Raphael took a kick to the gut and a solid punch to the face. He yelled out in pain. And his back hit the wall. Bishop picked up one of Leonardo's fallen katana and held it to Raph's throat. _

_Sukari got up, giving her baby to Raj. Bishop was about to run Raphael through. Sukari ran towards them at full speed, and just as the sword was an inch away from Raphael, Sukari pushed Raph out of the way and took the blade herself._

_(End of vision)_

Raj came back to reality with a start and breathed heavily. She held her forehead and shook in fear and shock from what she had seen. Her vision showed Sukari's death. Raj stood, went to Sukari's room in a panicking run, and looked into the door. Sukari was there sleeping where Raj had left her. Raj sighed in relief and heard the door open. She looked over and saw the boys come into the room. Leo smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Raj half-heartedly hugged him and stared at Raphael. Leo went to the bedroom and Raj walked over to Raphael.

"Raphael?" Raph looked at her. "I need to speak with you."

"Okay," he said as he followed her into the dojo.

…..

"What?!" Raph shouted as he stood abruptly.

"Raphael," Raj said, "I'm sorry."

"Sukari's gonna die? Right after she has da baby?!"

"Raphael, keep your voice down! She's sleeping!" Raj put her hand on his shoulder and he sat with his fists clenched. "I don't know. I just had a vision. You know as well as I do that my visions are not always clear. We just have to keep her safe until the baby is born. We only have less than a week until then, so the best thing to do is never leave her side. Can you afford to take time off of school?"

"Yeah, of course," Raph said with a sigh. "I'll stay home with her, then."

"Thank you," Raj said. She touched his shoulder again and left the room. Raph ran his fingers through his hair and got up, heading to Sukari's room. He took his shirt off when he got there and also took his ring off. He fully undressed after and got under the covers next to his sleeping mate. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her close. She moaned underneath him and nuzzled his chest. Raph tightened his hold on her and pet her short hair.

"Don't worry, baby," he whispered to her. "I won't leave you, ever. I love you." He reached down and rubbed her stomach gently, feeling a kick. His eyes welled with tears. "Ya gonna be beautiful, whoever you are. Daddy won't ever leave ya. I promise." He soon fell asleep with Sukari and his future baby in his arms.

…..

Josh was pacing in Bishop's study. He was still unable to track Sukari down. Bishop had eyes on the turtles at the school, but they wouldn't be of help at all, so they didn't confront them yet. Bishop looked at Josh and was glaring in frustration.

"What do you mean, Sukari's pregnant?" Bishop asked him. Josh rolled his eyes and looked at Bishop.

"What do ya mean, what do I mean?" he asked. "There ain't many ways dat can be misinterpreted." Bishop sighed and gritted his teeth.

"Do you know how dangerous this child will be when it's born?" he asked Josh. Josh shrugged at him and continued his pacing. "If raised incorrectly, it could bring this world to its knees. Sukari's the first half-breed dragon to ever exist. She has powers that no other dragon could even dream of. This baby will be triple that." Josh raised his eyebrows and kept pacing. "Will you please take a seat, Joshua?"

"No," Josh said as he continued. "I don't wanna sit. I had a rough couple months and I'm done sittin' down."

"Josh," Bishop said, coming out from behind his desk and grabbing the boy's jacket, holding him in place, "are you intoxicated?" Josh suddenly punched Bishop's hand away and kicked his wall.

"Why da hell are we still tryin'?!" he shouted. Bishop stood back and glared. "We haven't been able ta find her for months and ya still won't give up, will ya?! Can't we just leave her alone, already?!" Bishop raised his eyebrows.

"So you changed you mind on your vendetta?" he asked calmly. Josh glared at him.

"Maybe I did!" he shouted. "She's pregnant, Bishop! She's also ya daughter! Why do ya want her dead so damn badly?!"

"Just because she and I share blood doesn't mean we have any real connection," Bishop said. "She's just an experiment. I only wanted her as a weapon. After you two got married, I was going to erase her memories and replace them with new ones." Josh's eyes widened.

"What about me?" he asked. "I don't know if ya get what it means, but I loved her! I loved who she was! Ya were gonna change her completely for what; her ta become ya damn slave?! And she said I was heartless!" Bishop pushed himself off of his desk and socked Josh in the mouth with all his might. Josh cried out and fell to the ground, holding his chin. He spit out some blood and his breath was shallow. He looked up at Bishop and stood slowly.

"Tell me, Josh," Bishop said, "how does it feel to be on the other side of a punch?" Josh glared and wiped his chin, stumbling slightly. Bishop nodded once and went back to his desk, sitting. "Leave now. I have work to do." Josh glared, and then nodded, leaving angrily.

He was rather curious why he was defending Sukari instead of supporting her death. He guessed that his little spat with Amy and the admissions he'd made, he realized that Sukari should be able to let all of that go, just like he should. He sighed to himself, confused and knowing all at the same time. He finally decided that, instead of trying to hurt her, maybe he should just let it all go. Bishop could do it himself if he wanted to. It didn't matter to Josh. Whatever.

**Well, we all knew that Josh was bipolar. It's ok. I'll bring back his inner psycho soon! Read and review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, we are nearing the end of WWAC! *sad face* It's sad, I know, but I may or may not make a threequel starring Sukari and Raph's teenage kid. Enjoy!**

Sukari woke up with a start to the sound of yelling. After a few minutes, she realized that the voices belonged to Raphael and Slash. She got out of the bed, wobbling a bit, and she walked out into the living room and towards the dojo. She looked in through the door and saw that everyone was in there, trying to separate the two. Slash had his sword out and Raph was clutching his sais with a death grip.

"What Sukari and I do ain't ya business!" Raph shouted at Slash. "She and I are doin' just fine together!"

"Oh, I'm sure!" Slash yelled back. "Tell me, Raphael; how many times has she gotten kidnapped or hurt since you've been with her?! How many times has that deranged blonde man nearly killed her?! Face it; I can protect her better than you ever could!"

"Ya don't think I'm tryin'?!" Raph screamed. "Do ya really think dat I'm lettin' it happen?! Ya damn idiot!"

"Don't you dare defile my honor with insults, you pitiful creature!" Slash shouted with his face red with anger. "You can't honestly believe that she loves you!"

"Fuck you!" Raph screamed, pouncing on Slash, who blocked him with his sword. "Don't ya ever say dat she don't love me, 'cause I know dat she does!" Slash chuckled at Raph as he made his own offensive maneuvers.

"Hard to love two people at a time, is it not?" he said as he tripped Raph. The others watched in anxiety as the two went for each other's necks.

Sukari suddenly ran into the room with her hand raised. Slash suddenly flew backwards to the other side of the dojo and Sukari stood in front of her fallen mate.

"How dare you?" she asked with her voice low. Raph got up and he could see the red rings around her eyes. She gnashed her teeth at Slash as he got up. "How in the hell would you know who I love? Were you here, Edward? Were you the one by my side when I was nearly killed by my ex-fiancée? Were you the one who helped me when I needed a friend or a shoulder to cry on? I don't think so." Slash stared at Sukari in shock at her eyes.

"S-Sukari?" he asked hesitantly. Sukari put her hand up, silencing him.

"I may have loved you once, Edward," she said, "but I'm not the same little girl anymore and I never will be again. She's gone; burned away along with her family. Believe me, Raphael is the only one who can handle me. You don't know anything about me." Slash's eyes widened at her and he dropped his sword. Sukari's glare darkened. "Were you going to kill him, Slash?" Raph looked at her and saw her lips curl into a small grin. "You should know that if you killed him, I would die too. What would you have done then?" She began to walk towards him, slowly. Raj's eyes widened and she ran over to Sukari.

"Sukari, don't!" she said in alarm. "Neither of them was thinking!" Sukari pushed Raj to the side and picked up Slash's sword.

"Are you honestly a fool, Slash?" Sukari asked, raising the sword. She was suddenly grabbed and pulled away from Slash. She hissed and broke out of the other's grip. She turned and saw Ninalia, looking both worried and scared of her little sister. "Dammit, Ninalia!" Sukari growled. "What are you doing?!"

"Making sure you don't do something stupid! You were about to kill your friend, Sukari!" Sukari suddenly let out a chuckle that turned soon into maniacal laughter. Nini backed up a bit, staring at her sister. "Sukari?"

"Isn't that the dragon way?" Sukari asked, her voice having a chilling echo to it. Nini's eyes widened and Raphael walked over to her, only to be stopped. "It's not as if death would be such a bad thing. It would be a dear release, would it not?"

Raj suddenly walked forward and put her hand on Sukari's forehead, making her dizzy. She fell to her knees and Raj continued calming her. After a few minutes, she pulled away and Sukari held her head dizzily. She opened her eyes and the circles were gone.

"W- what happened?" she asked, looking up at everyone and holding her stomach. Raj helped her up and held her.

"You got a bit out-of-control, Sukari," she replied, petting he hair softly. Raph walked up to her and hugged her firmly.

"Baby, are ya okay?" he asked her, rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm fine, Raph," she said softly. "I'm just a bit-," she cut off and cried out, pushing away from Raph and holding her stomach. In unison, Raj and Raph looked down at the floor, seeing the clear liquid puddle where Sukari was standing. They looked up with wide eyes and ran over to Sukari.

"Donny!" Raph shouted. Donny ran over and felt Sukari's stomach.

"Oh my god," he said. "She's in labor." Raph lifted her by her shoulders and everyone followed to the imfirmiry. "Raj and Raph can stay in here, but everyone else needs to wait outside please."

In a few minutes, Sukari was laying on the bed with Raj holding one of her hands and Raph holding her other. She was breathing heavily at the contractions that began. One hit her hard and she screamed in pain.

"I'm right here, baby," Raph said. "Ya gonna be alright." He looked over at Donny with his eyes wide. "Right?"

"Of course she'll be fine," Donny said, positioning her legs for her. "How's that, Sukari?"

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed in response, tightening her grip on Raph and Raj's hands.

"Ow!" Raph cried as his hand popped. "Damn."

"Don't swear around our baby, dammit!" Sukari shouted at him and Raj stifled a laugh.

…..

_(16 hours later)_

"You're almost there, Sukari," Donny said. "Just one more push. You can do it." Sukari pushed one last time and suddenly felt a great wave of relief wash over her. She heard a baby screaming and she looked up. "My god… Raph it's yours!" Raph stood and walked over to the crying child. Raj followed him, taking the baby from Donny. Donny handed Raph the medical scissors and held up the umbilical cord, smiling. "Here, Raph. The father cuts the cord." Raph did it and Raj proceeded to clean the child off.

"It's a girl," she said, making Sukari smile brightly. Raj finished cleaning the baby and she handed her to Sukari, who was still smiling greatly. She studied the baby. She had a bit of pitch black hair on her head and long eyelashes over beautiful brown, pupiless eyes. She had a small sensitive plastron and a tiny shell on her back. She also had a very small tail that was resting on her thigh. She had two-fingered hands like her father, but three-toed feet like her mother.

"She's beautiful," Sukari said. Raph sat with her and pet his baby girl's hair. "Danielle…" Raph looked at Sukari and smiled. "Danielle… Hamato." Raph looked up at her in mild surprise.

"Why not give her your last name?" he asked. Sukari shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "It sounds much better than Oruku Danielle." She smiled. "Would you like to hold your daughter, Raphael?" Raph nodded and took the girl from her arms.

Raph stared down at this beautiful little girl and something in his honey eyes changed. Danielle's eyes opened suddenly and stared at the man in front of her. She let out an adorable giggle, showing the tiniest sharp little teeth. Raph's face broke into the widest smile he could muster and he brought the girl up, nuzzling her little face, making her laugh. He held his little girl and kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"Ya probably da most beautiful girl I ever saw," he said, looking back at Sukari. "Save for one of course." He bent down and kissed Sukari passionately. "I love ya baby." He looked back down at Danielle. "And I love you, ya little mini-me."

…..

"She looks just like you, Raph!" Carolie exclaimed as they all sat in the living room.

"That's just because of dragon genetics," Sukari said. "The boys look exactly like their mothers, but with their father's eyes and the girls look just like their fathers, but with their mother's eyes." She then looked down at her hands, remembering the fact that she was damned to forever look like her deranged father. Raph bumped her and smiled, knowing what she was thinking about.

"Well she's gorgeous," Nini said, taking the baby from Raph, being extra careful of her nails. She looked at Danielle and laughed when the baby sneezed. She was just adorable!

"So you guys named her Danielle?" Wren asked. Sukari and Raph nodded and Wren smiled. "That was my little sister's name." She looked up smiling and Nini handed over the baby to her. Wren held her ever so gently and Danielle reached up for her face giggling. Sukari laughed and held out her arms for the baby. Wren handed her to Sukari. After all, Sukari had only got to hold her so far for five minutes, so she was taking her opportunity.

"I really am happy for you Sukari," Nini said, "but you do realize just how powerful this child will be, right?" Sukari looked at her, her eyes widening slightly as she looked back down at her baby. "Not to mention what will happen should the Dragon Council ever find out. They have enough of a problem with half-blood." Sukari glared slightly and Raph looked confused.

"What do ya mean?" he asked. Nini and Sukari both looked at him, and then exchanged looks. Sukari stared at her mate and bit her lip slightly.

"The Dragon Council," she said with a darkened tone, "is what runs the dragon community when they have yet to decide a king or queen. Being that our mother was queen and she's dead now, they are still deciding." She looked over at Slash, who was looking down at his hands. "Slash and I were betrothed and meant to rule, but since that didn't happen, the Council now runs the dragon population. They probably wouldn't have let that happen anyway because of my 'tainted' blood."

"Tainted?" Raph asked.

"Yes," Nini said. "Sukari, being half-human, half-dragon, is considered as a tainted dragon. Only pure-bloods have ever ruled and the Council intends to keep it that way. They've had it out for her since she was born." She looked at Sukari. "That's why they denied my plea for help when our family was attacked. They wanted you destroyed."

"I thought Sukari couldn't die," Raph said. "She took a bullet ta da head and it just weakened her for a little bit. How would they kill her?"

"Dragons are vulnerable to three things," Nini said, "water, fire, and penetration of the heart. Other than that, nothing can kill them. I'm not sure about Sukari, however. She was the most powerful being to ever live," she pointed to the baby, "until she was born."

"Anyway," Sukari said, "if the Council finds out about Danny, then they will stop at nothing to kill her." Raph's eyes widened and he stared at Sukari, horrified.

"They'll kill her?" he asked. Sukari and Nini nodded and Sukari held her baby closer to her. "Why would they kill their own kind?"

"To keep the dragon race strong and pure," Nini said. "Our mother was dethroned the minute Sukari was born, but she only wanted to raise her children, so it wasn't much of a delay for her." Sukari stared at her baby, who had fallen asleep with her tail curled up on her lap. Sukari pet her baby's head and a tear trickled out of her eyes. She wanted her baby to not only live, but have the life that Sukari was deprived of. She wanted Danny to be able to laugh and sing and live in the sun happily. Raph sat next to Sukari and his baby and he held her firmly.

"Dat ain't gonna happen, Sukari," he said. "Even if they do find out, we will never let them hurt our baby. I promise." Sukari looked up at him, and then around the room. Everyone was staring at her supportively and she smiled. She may have lost one family, but a new one was building, and she was happy to be a part of it.

…..

"I ain't doin' it," Josh said defiantly with his arms crossed in front of Bishop. Bishop glared a bit at him before regaining his composure.

"Yes, Joshua," he said, "you are. You will follow this location and infiltrate the turtle's lair, thus gaining Sukari, her friends, the turtles, her sister, and her child. You will do this without question or complaint." Josh slammed his hand down onto the desk and stared at his boss.

"I ain't doin' it," he repeated with gritted teeth. "I ain't gonna be part of dis. Ya can't make me."

"Can't I?" Bishop asked before gripping Josh's throat and dragging him to the door. Josh thrashed and struggled and coughed and choked. Bishop continued to drag him down to the basement. "Why don't we put you in Sukari's shoes?" he asked as he threw Josh against the wall and shackled him there, facing the wall. Josh struggled as hard as he could, but Bishop ignored him, searching for the whip. He found it and walked back over to Josh, ripping his shirt off of him. Josh struggled even harder and pulled against the chains. "Last chance, Joshua," Bishop growled. "Go forth with the plan or endure pain that you never have." Josh looked at him in both fear and defiance, seeing no hint of bluff in Bishop's eyes. He shook his head and Bishop stood, pacing backwards until he was at the proper distance. He reared back and swung.

The pain Josh felt was damn near unbearable to him. He let out a yelp and bit his lip. Nevertheless, he continued to struggle, making the whip hit him in more places than his back. He even took a lash to his cheek, causing a gash that stung like crazy. He finally stopped struggling and took it. He endured every lash, knowing he deserved every one. Not because he disobeyed Bishop, but because now he knew what Sukari had felt every time he did this to her. This pain… no one deserved this. Bishop swung a few more times before he put the whip away and unshackled the twenty-year-old. Josh fell to his side and attempted to push himself up, failing miserably. Bishop snickered evilly and lifted him by his arm, making Josh cry out in pain.

"How are you feeling about it now?" Bishop asked, gripping Josh's arm mercilessly. Josh looked at him and, despite his pain, glared with all his might.

"I ain't gonna… ruin her life… anymore… den you have," he said, still breathing heavily. "I won't do it." Bishop's eyes darkened more and he threw Josh onto his back, causing him to scream out and flip onto his belly immediately. Bishop watched him for a few minutes before turning to the door.

"If this won't convince you," he said, "then I have someone that will." Josh looked up at him. Bishop had said someone… not something. Josh gulped at what that could mean and he tried to get up again, failing.

Bishop left the room and got out his phone, calling a few of the Purple Dragon members.

"Yes, this is Bishop," he said impatiently. "Bring Amy Hart here immediately." With that, he closed the phone and locked the door to the basement so Josh couldn't get out. If Josh was going to back out of something he had started, then his girlfriend would pay the price.

**Well shit… Bishop's pissed, Sukari and Raph had the baby, and Amy's getting sucked into the mess. What will happen? Keep reading and find out.**


End file.
